


The Hunted

by gokailyger84



Series: Werewolf!Brian-Hunter!Dan [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokailyger84/pseuds/gokailyger84
Summary: An incident in his past pushed Dan onto the path of becoming a Hunter. He's sworn to rid the world of the creatures known as werewolves, starting with his current hometown. When the town's most wanted werewolf shows up, Dan is determined to catch it no matter what, even if his longtime crush has returned at the same time.
Relationships: Barry Kramer/Ross O'Donovan, Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Series: Werewolf!Brian-Hunter!Dan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626367
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr prompt 
> 
> (Dan doesn't realize the werewolf he's been tracking for a couple months now is Brian until he watches it turn back into Brian. He's already got a WHOLE LOTTA feelings about Brian that he hasn't explored and THIS is the last thing he needs.)

“Another successful capture. As expected of one of our top hunters.”

Dan smirked as he watched the teller type on the computer, tallying up his payout.

“Wasn’t too difficult. Probably a young one.”

Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as four men exited a side door and surrounded the large cage. Inside was what looked like a large black dog. But it was no dog.

It was a werewolf. It’s ears were flat on the back of it’s head, yellowish teeth bared and growling low in it’s throat.

The men ignored the beast and each grabbed a handle on the cage and lifted it up, causing the animal to let out a startled yelp as it lost it’s footing.

Dan continued to watch as the men carried the cage to the back room, the beast giving him one last look before the door closed. Frowning, Dan turned back to the teller. Maybe it was his imagination but it looked like the beast was glaring at him. As if it couldn’t believe that Dan was doing this to it.

That had been happening a lot lately. Whenever Dan made a capture, it seemed like there was a hint of intelligence behind the beasts eyes. But that couldn’t be true. 

Everyone knew that once you became a werewolf, your humanity was lost. Leaving behind a bloodthirsty beast. A threat to everyone.

Dan had been a hunter for almost two years and had already built up a name for himself. He had around an eighty percent success rate, easily placing him among the elite hunters despite still being considered a newbie.

Like most hunters, Dan had a personal reason for the dangerous career choice. When he was younger a werewolf had attacked him and his younger sister in their backyard on his birthday. Dan had escaped with only scrapes and bruises, his sister had not been so lucky. She had been bitten on the arm and taken by the werewolf. He and his family never saw her again. 

That had been the worst day of Dan's life and every birthday since then was even more painful than the last. He became a year older but his sister's life had ended. Which is why he stopped celebrating his birthday and used the day to reaffirm his oath. Dan had sworn that he’d rid the world of the creatures so no one else would have to experience what he'd gone through. 

His birthday was an anniversary hunting day. And it was coming up soon. 

“Alright, Mr. Avidan. The money is in your account. As always, thank you for your service. I look forward to your next successful capture.”

“Thanks.” Dan said, moving to leave when something caught his eye. Turning back around, he leaned to the side looking past the teller.

On the wall was a medium sized poster. A grey and white werewolf stared back at him. It’s steel blue eyes, seeming to pierce through him despite being a photograph. The teller followed his gaze.

“Aspiring for the top prize, huh?” The teller said with a knowing gaze.  
Dan’s eyebrows furrowed and he sighed heavily.

“Not really. Believe that one is beyond me. It’s slipped out of my hands twice now.”

The teller’s eyes widened. “You’ve had encounters with it?” Dan nodded.

“Wasn’t even hunting it. Both times, I just kind of stumbled across it.”

“That’s amazing! Most hunters have never even seen it. Do think you’ll ever try for it?”

Looking down at his phone, Dan saw he had a new message. A smile spread across his face. “I don’t think so. But if I do come across it again, I’ll do my best.”

With that, Dan made his way towards the door. “I gotta go. Nice talking to you.” He said as he walked out and headed towards his truck.  
————————————————  
Dan bobbed his head along to the music coming out of his radio, as he drove through town.

He nodded his head to fellow hunters he’d pass and waved to a few people he knew. The town wasn’t big, probably around five thousand but was part of a larger metropolitan. While other larger towns drew in bigger bounties, Dan preferred the smaller ones. It was easier to track his targets in more rural locations and he liked the community feel of the area.

Not to mention, there seemed to be a small but notable increase in werewolf sightings.

Pulling up to a small building, Dan parked and exited his truck. Wiping his hands on his faded jeans, he nodded at a couple of people near the door before entering. A blue-eyed man with sandy brown hair and a dark-haired woman with stunning artistic eyes. 

“Hey Ross. Hey, Scuze.” 

“Hey, Dan.” “What's up Dan?”

“Nothing much. Same old, same old.” He said, opening the door and walking in.

Looking around, Dan saw there were only a few people present. Some at the arcade consoles lining the walls and others playing TCGs at one of the many set up tables. One of them he recognized. 

“What's up, Bar.” 

A man with thick black hair and a well-trimmed beard looked up from the cards in his hands and smiled at Dan before turning back to his game.

Dan then walked over towards the front counter, where a broad stature man with long brown hair sat.

“Hey, Dan.”

Dan’s smile widened. “Hey, Arin.” He said, walking over.

Arin stood up and opened the counter latch, letting Dan through and pulled him into a hug. “Good to see, ya. It’s been a while. Have a seat.”

Dan sat in the offered stool and leaned on the counter. “Yeah. I’ve kinda been on a string of hunts. Sorry I haven’t been by more often.”

Arin shrugged, his smile fading a bit. “It’s fine. I know your job can get…hetic. Just glad to see you.”

Turning back to the laptop in front of him and beginning to type. “So, how many did you get this time?” He asked in a fairly neutral tone.

Dan let out a sigh. Even though he asked, Dan knew that Arin didn’t really want to know. That was the only “problem” with his friendship with Arin. Arin wasn’t too supportive of Dan’s job, believing that hunting and capturing werewolves was wrong.

He’d tried to explain his reasoning, what happened to his sister and that werewolves were no longer human but Arin wouldn’t listen, believing Dan to be mistaken. That werewolves did retain their humanity, some more than others but they’ve never been given the chance to prove it. 

That was an odd thing to believe and Dan tried to question him further on it. Arin seemed to know more than he let on but he would never say anything more, leaving Dan confused at his stance.

Arin had even tried to get Dan to join his business and quit hunting all together. Arin ran a entertainment store. For a daily fee, customers could come and enjoy video games, board games, movies and music. 

It was the most popular hangout place in town. A place to keep kids and teens out of trouble and bored adults occupied.

Many friendships and connections had been born in the place. Dan's friendship with Arin and his friends no different. 

While the place was sparce now, it would fill up once evening rolled in, especially on the weekends. During the day was the only time Dan could chat with Arin during work hours.

“Only three this time.” Dan said, answering Arin’s question. “Thinking about trying for the big one.” Arin raised an eyebrow.

“Who? The Ninja?” He asked with disbelief. Dan nodded.

“Yeah. The bounty is huge and I’ve already come across it twice. Maybe if I’m actively hunting, I’ll have a better shot at catching it.”

Arin looked away, frowning. “If you say so. Seems too dangerous.”

Dan understood his worry. His mind drifted back to the poster he'd seen earlier. The Ninja was the name of that particular werewolf. No one had even come close to catching it. It always slipped out of the hunter's grasp and disappeared into the night. Experts agreed that it was one of the oldest werewolves out there and believed it to be the original. The werewolf that had spread the dreaded curse throughout the area. 

It would benefit them all if it was captured and killed.

While Dan had his own doubts about his hunting abilities, he found himself feeling an urge to give it a real try. Those blue eyes beckoning him.

Speaking of which.

“Have you heard from Brian, lately?”

Arin’s lips spread into a knowing smile as he turned back towards Dan. “Miss him?”

“N-no! Just wondering.” Dan sputtered, trying to cover up his reddening face.

“Uh huh. Sure.” Arin said with a laugh.

Dan fidgeted in his seat. He guessed it wasn’t really a secret. His crush on one of Arin’s friends was kind of obvious. Dan couldn’t help it, though. There was just something about Brian.

Brian and Arin were originally from the area and were really close friends despite their differences and the thirteen year age gap. Brian had been one of Arin's college professors and had helped him start his business. Arin had introduced Dan to Brian on one of his rare visits home and they had hit it off.

He was older than Dan by four years and regularly traveled the world. He was an activist and a scientist. Not only that, he was a talented musician and he and Dan had teamed up a few times, with an impromptu band and had some success. Dan wouldn’t mind starting a real band with Brian as his partner but with their current paths, he didn’t see that ever happening.

It would be nice though. Dan did have a habit of writing lyrics to potential songs in his down time. He should show some of them to Brian and see what he thought.

“Actually-” Arin began, pulling Dan out of his thoughts. “He’s coming to visit tomorrow.” He then leaned over and nudged Dan in the side. “I’m sure he’d love to see you.”

Dan ducked his head, feeling his blush darkening. Arin could be such a turd but Dan would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to see Brian again.

He was definitely looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan stared out at the empty dark road before him.

He'd left Arin's shop not too long ago. They had played a few rounds of Magic the Gathering before he had to let Arin get to work as the night crowd began to flow in.

Arin's wife, Suzy, had been kind enough to pack him a take home dinner, knowing that Dan hardly cooked and didn't have the best diet. He couldn't wait to get home and kick back on his couch and eat the bowl of miso ramen.

Out of habit, his eyes scanned along the tall trees as he drove down the road. Dan's home was located on the outskirts of town, near the woods. He preferred the privacy and was able to hone his tracking skills.

Arin's home was nearby about two miles from his own, as was Brian's barely used wooden cabin. Considering their professions, Dan was initially surprised that they had homes out there too and not closer to the town. Arin had told him once the location was a necessity, which Dan found weird. Brian just said he always lived away from people. Another odd answer but Dan shrugged it off.

A sudden flash of movement caught Dan's eye. He looked over towards the woods. It was still too dark but the light from the half full moon penetrated through the branches of the trees.

He could see a large shadow moving through the foliage. Dan's eyes narrowed as he pulled off to the shoulder and parked, turning off his headlights. He reached into the backseat and grabbed his shotgun and shoulder pouch.

Quickly exiting his truck, he left the door open and reached into his pouch, pulling out a couple of rounds and loading his shotgun. With practiced ease, Dan moved into the trees, taking careful steps, following the rustling sounds ahead of him. The sounds eventually disappeared but Dan kept going, knowing the area very well. He walked for several more minutes until he came to a small pond, Dan crouched behind a bush and waited. The routine similar to his previous hunts.

Seemingly no time had passed before the rustling returned and out of the trees, opposite Dan, a large gray and white creature emerged.

It was a werewolf and not just any werewolf, it was the Ninja.

Dan smirked. Today was his lucky day.

He silently watched as the beast, looked around, it's ears erect and alert. It's snout wrinkling as it sniffed the air. Satisfied the beast walked towards the edge of the pond and leaned down, it's tongue sticking out and lapping at the water.

Perfect.

Dan slowly raised his shotgun and aimed. His finger trembled against the trigger. The beast wasn't getting away from him today.

A loud bang broke the silence of the night air.

A startled yelp following it.

The werewolf leapt back away from the pond, staring straight at Dan who had stood up from his hiding place already aiming again.

The beast's eyes seemed to widen, not paying much attention to the blood running down it's front leg. Dan fired again but the beast was quick and dove to the side and rushed back into the trees. Dan took off after it.

He could hear the beast up ahead of him. He could never catch up with a werewolf normally but a wounded one, there was a chance.

Dan used a special type of ammunition during his hunts. Bullets infused with traces of silver and a mild sedative. While Dan hated the beasts, he wasn't one to kill them. He only disabled and captured them. Leaving their fate up to the proper authorities.

Even with this being one of the most wanted werewolves out there, Dan still wasn't looking to kill it. Didn't mean he didn't derive satisfaction from seeing it injured. The beast deserved it.

After running for a while, Dan could feel the signs of fatigue creeping up on him. It was strange, the beast was still going. How was that possible? It should have collapsed by now.

Dan could also tell they were heading in the direction of Brian's old home. Dan knew the forest would only grow thicker and more disorienting out that way.

It would be a bad idea for him to keep going without all of his hunter gear. The chances of Dan becoming lost was increasing the longer he followed the beast.

Making his decision, Dan slowed down to a stop, letting the rustling go further and fade away from him.

He bent over, breathing heavily from the exertion. Pulling out his phone, he saw that he'd been running for over thirty minutes. If the beast hadn't succumb to his wound by now, it was obvious he wouldn't. No wonder no one had caught it yet. The beast definitely earned it's reputation.

Turning around, Dan headed back from where he came. He could only hope that he'd get another chance.

————————————————

  
The next morning, Dan woke up from a deep slumber. After the previous night’s activity, he'd slept in. It was well past noon and he had a few missed calls and messages. Most from Arin, asking him to call him.

Walking into his kitchen, Dan started making himself some tea and a bowl of oatmeal. As he waited for his tea to finish, he decided to call Arin back.

“Hello?”

“Hey, man. Everything all right?” Dan asked.

“Oh, yeah. Just checking on you. Wanted to make sure you made it home okay and got worried since...you know, you didn't answer.”

Dan nodded to himself. That made sense. Even though his first message from Arin was two hours after he'd arrived home.

Why’d he wait so long? He wondered.

“Sorry about that man. Had an encounter last night.”

The line was silent for a moment, making Dan think he'd lost connection.

“Arin?”

“Oh, yeah...um, what happened? Did you catch it?” He asked.

Dan frowned. Arin didn't usually ask for details on his hunts. Not that he was actually hunting. Just another random crossing with the Ninja beast.

“No, I didn't. But I did wound it. Normally it'd be a capture but it was the Ninja again. I don't think normal weapons affect it.”

He could hear Arin let out a shaky breath. “That's weird...anyways I wanted to tell you that Brian's back. He got in last night and he's staying at my place for a bit.”

Dan's eyes lit up. A flutter passing through him. “He is? That's awesome! Mind if I stop by?”

There was another beat of silence before Arin responded. “Maybe in a couple of days. He's not feeling well. Stomach bug or something. Suzy and I are looking after him.”

The excitement faded from Dan. “Oh, okay. That's cool. Does he need anything? I can get it for you.” He offered.

“We're good, but thank you. I'll let you know when he's back on his feet. Barry and Ross are going to run the shop for me, just so you know.”

Dan nodded. “Okay. Um, well tell Brian I hope he feels better and I look forward to catching up with him.”

“Will do. Later, Dan.”

“Later, Ar.”

With that, Dan hung up. His tea finished, he poured himself a cup and slowly sipped at it.

So, Brian was back. He'd finally get to see him again. Dan once again ignored the fluttery feeling within him. He couldn't deny the feelings that welled up in him whenever he thought of Brian. Dan knew he was in deep but still wasn't sure if he had a chance for anything more than friendship.

Arin seemed to believe he did but Dan remained skeptical. Everything about Brian was amazing and by comparison Dan felt a bit inadequate. He couldn't really see Brian being interested in him in that way but he still held onto a bit of hope.

It was a shame Brian was sick. Hopefully he'd recover quickly. Dan wanted to hear all about his travels and maybe he'd have some insight on the Ninja beast. He knew that Brian had studied werewolves before but rarely talked about them. He had a similar stance to Arin's but he had understood Dan's reasoning.

With Brian's help maybe he'd be able to rid their town of it's werewolf problem for good


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Brian. We're coming in.”

Brian let out a grunt of affirmation as his eyes slowly opened to see Arin and Suzy walking into the room.

He moved to sit up, only to find himself still too weak to even do that. Arin rushed over to his side and helped him.

“Whoa, there dude. You still gotta take it easy.” He said, wrapping his arms around Brian and positioning him against the headboard.

Suzy placed a tray of food onto the nightstand beside the bed. Arin then moved to the side as she gently placed her hand over the large bandage on Brian's left shoulder. Carefully peeling it back, Brian winced in pain.

“Sorry.” Suzy whispered, checking the wound.

Arin handed her a wet cloth and she lightly dabbed at the wound, cleaning away the blood and pus. She then opened a jar and rubbed some cream over the area. Arin then placed a fresh bandage over the wound and taped it down.

The whole time, Brian had his eyes tightly shut, biting his lip to keep from whimpering. Once they were finished, he offered them a small smile.

“Thanks, guys. I really appreciate this.”

Suzy nodded grabbing up the supplies and headed towards the door. “It's no problem, Brian.” She said, walking out. “We’ve had plenty of practice.”

Arin picked up the tray from the nightstand and placed it over Brian's lap. Brian's eyes lit up, seeing the plate of food. Steak, eggs, toast, and a bowl of fruit. Not a typical breakfast but just what he needed to get his strength back.

As he began to eat, Arin walked around the bed and sat down on the empty side, leaning back against the headboard.

“Don't you think it's time we tell him?”

Biting into a piece of toast, Brian frowned. Swallowing, he let out a sigh, staring ahead at the open door.

“I don't know.” He finally said.

Arin kept himself from rolling his eyes at the answer. “Brian. I get that you're worried about how he'll react. I am too but this is becoming dangerous. I've never seen you this badly hurt before.”

Brian shrugged, immediately wincing as a jolt of pain passed through his shoulder. “Trust me, Arin. I've had worse before and unfortunately didn't have anyone like you and Suzy in my life. I'll be fine.”

“If you say so. That still doesn't make any of this less worrying. I think Dan is going to seriously start hunting you and not being able to sense him is a huge problem. He doesn't aim to kill but you never know what may happen. That bullet in your shoulder could have easily hit your chest. You know what silver in a werewolf's heart means.”

Brian leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He did know what that meant. Even a speck of silver in his heart and he would die. He was lucky that Dan didn't use fragmenting bullets and not much silver in them.

Getting shot wasn't something that particularly bothered Brian. He'd been shot plenty of times throughout his life. The difference was that his instincts were top tier now and he could sense hunters long before they even took a shot.

Which brought him to his main problem.

Brian couldn't sense Dan like other hunters. It was a conflict of his human and wolf mind. As a werewolf Brian could only categorize something as a threat or a non-threat. Dan had been placed in the non-threat section of his brain, so his instincts didn't alert him that he was being hunted. 

It also probably had a lot to do with his buried feelings for Dan.

He'd stumbled across Dan a couple of times before when he was visiting. This was the first time Dan had managed to hurt him. Arin was right. The situation was becoming more dangerous. Dan was becoming a threat but Brian couldn't fully see him as one.

Maybe they should tell Dan the truth.

Finishing up his meal, Arin grabbed the tray and placed it onto the floor before settling back onto the bed.

“Dan's birthday is coming up.” Arin said, pulling Brian from his thoughts. “It's next week.”

“I know.” Brian said.

How could he not know? Brian had been in town for some of Dan's birthdays and it was impossible to keep tabs on him. He dropped off the grid and was in hunter mode the entire day. Non-stop hunting until the sun rose the next day. His capture record was up to five werewolves.

“We have to find the rogue before then.” Arin added. “Barry's already found three more newbies. It'll only increase from here and it's bound to catch the attention of other hunters and they aren't pacifists like Dan.

Brian just nodded. He knew all of this and didn't blame Arin for pressing him on it. The rogue werewolf was a problem and a danger to them all.

Usually when a person was newly turned there was still a chance to help them retain their humanity but sometimes it was too late or the person purposely abandoned their humanity, embracing the wolf within.

The rogue werewolf was such a case.

Arin, along with Suzy, Barry and Ross ran a type of underground rehabilitation clinic. In the basement beneath the house, they treated injured werewolves and helped them learn to live with and accept their new condition.

Barry was the first they treated because he was the first that Brian accidentally turned and the only one whose location they knew.

Brian didn't like to think back to those times. Back when he didn't have much control and had no one to turn to. He had no idea how many people he attacked back then and turned into werewolves.

If only he had stayed in London, where there was an established werewolf community that could have helped him. But he ran away and caused an epidemic to fall on his hometown. Years later he was still trying to make up for his mistake.

The rogue werewolf was the reason he returned. Barry couldn't find it. They had been trying to help it but the rogue rejected them and escaped and with it's escape more werewolves were appearing and more people were being injured. 

It was only a matter of time before the rogue fully succumbed to it’s bloodlust and killed somebody.

They had to stop it.

Brian let out another sigh, running his hand through his short hair. He turned to Arin.

“Okay, Arin. I'll do it. When I'm fully recovered, we'll tell Dan the truth. Hopefully, he won't be too mad and will help us find the rogue.”

A smile spread across Arin's face. Happy to see Brian finally come around. He reached over and took Brian's hand in his own, squeezing it lightly.

“I have no doubt that he'll be upset but we're his friends and I'm sure he'll understand.”

Brian squeezed Arin's hand back, his lips curling up into a small smile.

“Hope you're right, Arin.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dan inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air

He was currently walking through the woods near his home, following an old worn path that led to a small lake. 

He was taking a much needed break. The last few days, he had helped Barry and Ross with running Arin’s shop while he and Suzy took care of Brian.

It had been pretty hectic, since it was the weekend and the place was always packed. Dan helped Barry in the kitchen, washing dishes and delivering orders, while Ross ran the counter, checking out games, movies and music.

He was glad it was over. Arin and Suzy had returned that morning and told them that Brian was better. 

Dan wasn’t used to that kind of work. Being a hunter meant he was his own boss and didn’t have to stick to a schedule or wait on other people.

Although he was now in the woods and had his shotgun and ammo with him, Dan wasn’t actually hunting, even though he was feeling antsy.

His birthday was in a few days. The anniversary of his sister’s death. Dan was itching for a confrontation. During this time he had to work harder to not go against his personal code.

The hatred he felt towards werewolves increased the closer the date came. But he was determined not to kill them, no matter how angry he became. 

He wondered once more if he should just give in and go to therapy. He hated feeling like this and every year was worse than the last.

Even knowing Brian was better didn’t dampen his mood. As much as he wanted to see him, Dan didn’t think it was a good idea. But he also didn’t want to miss him. Brian’s visits were never very long and there was no telling when he’d return again.   
  
Dan’s feelings for Brian caused an ache within him. He desperately wanted to know if he had a chance for something more. Not knowing was eating away at him. Besides if Brian didn’t feel the same like Arin believed he did, then Dan could at least finally get over him and move on with his life. 

He’d never admit it but another part of the reason he stayed in the area was because of Brian. He knew he would always eventually make his way back.

That probably wasn’t a good thing. Putting a hold on his life over a crush but Dan told himself it was okay because he did really like the area. He was able to hunt enough to support himself and he had Arin and his other friends for company. He never really did fit in with the other hunters. 

Honestly, his situation could be worse but it wasn’t and that was something to be grateful for.

The sudden sound of a twig snapping pulled Dan from his musings. 

His eyes darted from side to side, scanning the trees. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. 

A familiar feeling.

Dan was being stalked.

Since the werewolf epidemic, most other large predators had moved to the deeper parts of the woods, save for actual wolves. 

Wolves didn’t normally go after people and Dan could tell from the minute sounds that there was only one. Wolves always hunted in pairs or packs.

That meant only one thing.

Dan slowly lifted his arm and pulled his shotgun from its sling.

Just as his finger touched the trigger, he heard the sound of heavy paws rushing towards him.   
  
Dan quickly spun around and used his gun to throw the large creature away from him, using its momentum against it.

The creature landed a few feet away from Dan, skidding to a stop on the dirt path.

It was a large werewolf. Brown fur, with a white patch on it’s chest. Bright yellow eyes, narrowed and fixed on Dan. It’s ears were flat on its head and mouth pulled back into a snarl. It’s sharp white teeth on full display. 

Dan calmly raised his shotgun and aimed. It wasn’t often he came across such an aggressive werewolf. Most were unaware of his presence but sometimes there were the ones out for blood. Nothing Dan couldn’t handle.

He pulled the trigger and watched in amazement as the beast moved at the exact same time, dodging to the side and charging him. Dan had no time to fire again before the beast was on top of him, knocking him to the ground.

The beast snarled and snapped at Dan’s face. The only thing keeping it at bay was his shotgun. But the beast’s claws were tearing at Dan’s clothes he could feel the sting of the scratches on his skin. He had to do something fast. The beast was more than twice his size and he was barely holding it back. But Dan wasn’t going to give up. No matter how hopeless it looked. 

He would not be taken down by the creatures that took his sister!

Summoning as much strength as he could, Dan brought his knee up as hard as he could. Striking the beast in its exposed soft underbelly. The beast let out a whimper and rolled off of Dan. 

Before Dan could regroup the beast lunged at him again. Dan could only watch as the mouth full of teeth headed towards his unguarded head. 

Was this it for him?

Juat as the beast was about to reach him, it let out a startled yelp. Dan watched with wide eyes as another creature, tackled the beast to the ground, causing it to slide into the base of a tree.   
  
As the dust settled, Dan couldn’t believe what he was seeing. A large gray and white werewolf stood between him and his attacker.

It was the Ninja!

The Ninja glanced back at Dan as if checking him over. It’s piercing blue eyes fixed on Dan before it turned away, focusing on the brown beast before it. 

The beast growled loudly, it’s fur sticking up all over, claws digging into the dirt. It leapt at the Ninja. The two creatures collided together, rolling on the dirt path. Barks, and snarls coupled with gnashing teeth and sharp claws. The beasts fought each other, neither quite grabbing the upper hand.

Dan could only watch from his position still on the ground. 

Had the Ninja saved him?

That couldn’t be right. Werewolves were just mindless beasts. They were no longer human. They only attacked and killed people. They didn’t save them.

But what had just happened? Dan couldn’t wrap his head around it. If the Ninja did save him, then why?

It wasn’t that long ago that Dan had shot the beast.

What was going on?

A sharp yelp drew his attention back to the fight. The brown beast had it’s jaws clamped on the Ninja’s neck, holding him down.

Dan felt a spark of panic shoot through him. He quickly climbed to his feet and fired. The two beasts froze as the shot echoed through the woods. The brown beast’s yellow eyes moved towards the hole near it’s back paw. 

Cursing, Dan took the time to aim. The brown beast quickly released the Ninja and took off into the woods just as Dan fired again. He quickly reloaded and fired off two more shots into the woods. 

As soon as the beast was out of sight, Dan turned around to see the Ninja limping away. 

Dan raised his shotgun again. The Ninja looked back at him. Seeing the weapon leveled at it, a whimper escaped it’s throat. It crouched low, it’s ears lowered and it’s tail moved between its legs. 

It looked like a scolded dog.

Dan paused, looking into the Ninja’s eyes.

Was that fear?

How was that possible?

This was a werewolf. 

The werewolf.

The one responsible for the chaos in the area.

The one who had just saved Dan’s life.

“Fuck.” Dan swore.

He lowered his shotgun and glared at the Ninja.

He jerked his head to the side.

”Go on. Get the hell out of here.”

The Ninja’s ears raised. It hesitated only for a second before turning and rushing into the trees.

Dan watched it go, still feeling torn. He’d lost his chance to save the town from it’s werewolf problem. 

He’d let the most wanted and hardest to catch werewolf go free.

Looking up at the orangish sky, Dan let out a sigh. It would be dark soon. He needed to get back and treat his wounds.

Turning, Dan made his way back down the path. He kept his eyes on the trees, looking for any sign that the brown beast was near. He kept his shotgun in his hands, finger resting on the trigger.

After several minutes of walking, Dan heard some light rustling and the sound of splashing water. His body tense, he moved silently towards the trees. It was already dark but the crescent moon still casted enough light for him to see.

There was something moving near the pond. Dan crouched low and made his way closer, breathing lightly. 

Peering around the trunk of the tree he was behind, he saw the Ninja climbing out of the pond. It was the same pond Dan had seen it at a few days ago. The one where he’d managed to shoot the Ninja.

He continued to watch as the Ninja shook the water from it’s fur and to Dan’s surprise it began to change. 

Not even two minutes had passed before a human male stood where the Ninja had been. 

Dan couldn’t help the thought that the Ninja looked smaller as a human. Because of the low light, he couldn’t make out too many features. All he could tell, was that the Ninja was a white male with short hair. 

He continued to watch until the human Ninja walked back into the woods and vanished from sight.

Dan was tempted to follow it. His curiosity getting to him. The Ninja was making Dan question everything he thought he knew about werewolves. 

It was now clear that the Ninja had saved him earlier. Somehow still having its humanity and even able to change back into a human.

All of these years Dan had believed and been taught that none of what he’d just witnessed was possible but it happened.

What was he to believe now? 

Pushing off of the tree he was behind, Dan made his way back to the dirt path.

He needed to find out who the Ninja was.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan let out a heavy sigh as he tilted his cowboy hat down, covering his eyes.

He was sitting in a chair on his front porch. His long legs stretched out before him, feet propped up on the railing.

Despite it being a nice breezy day, Dan had no desire to do anything at all. His mood continued its downward spiral as the fateful day of his birth crept ever closer. He had considered going to Arin's shop, maybe play a couple of games but he decided against it.

When his mood was like this, he tended to have a short temper. There was no need to ruin his friend's day with his attitude.

It was best to stay away and deal with his issues on his own.

Falling into a light doze, Dan barely heard the sound of the gravel that made up his driveway being disturbed. Hearing a car door open and shut, Dan tilted his hat up.

A smile spread across his face. Pulling his feet from the railing, Dan stood up and walked over to the stairs and leaned against the post.

"Long time, no see."

"It hasn't been that long." Brian said, walking up the steps and pulling Dan into a hug.

Dan wrapped his arms around Brian, holding him close and pressing his face into the crook of his cloth covered neck.

Brian raised an eyebrow at the action. "Danny? Are you okay?" He asked.

Dan just nodded before pulling back and meeting Brian's eyes. "Yeah. Just a lot going on and…" Dan hesitated, wondering if he should say what was on the tip of his tongue.

"And?" Brian pressed.

Taking a breath, Dan ducked his head, letting his hair hide his reddening face. "I-I've really missed you, Brian." He admitted.

Brian's expression softened. He reached up a hand and tilted Dan's head up by his chin. Dan stared at him, expression worried and face red. Not sure what to expect.

"I missed you too, Danny." He said with a smile, pulling him back into another hug.

A few more seconds passed before Dan cleared his throat and pulled out of Brian's arms and gestured to the chair next to his.

"Well, have a seat. Want anything to drink?"

"Naw, I'm good." Brian said, sitting in the offered chair. "I don't plan on staying long."

Dan's expression fell slightly. "Oh. Got some work to do?" He asked, trying not to show his disappointment. Just seeing Brian had greatly improved Dan's mood. A shame he couldn't hang out longer.

"Yeah. Some sciency stuff I'm sure you wouldn't care about."

Taking a seat, Dan rolled his eyes. "I may not understand but that doesn't mean I'm not interested when you talk about i-." Dan cut himself off, realizing he may have said too much.

But Brian just laughed, leaning back into his seat. "You may be the only person I've met that feels like that."

Dan laughed, partially in relief that Brian didn't notice his slip-up. "So, what are you doing?"

Brian's expression shifted into a frown. "I don't think you'd want to know."

Quirking an eyebrow, Dan reached over and poked Brian in the shoulder, causing him to wince but quickly school his features. Dan noticed but didn't say anything.

Come to think of it, Brian had a lot of small cuts on his hands and he was wearing a turtle neck. That was odd. Dan was trained to noticed what others deemed insignificant and these definitely fell into the realm.

Dan dismissed the oddities, smiling easily. "Now I'm even more curious. Come on, tell me."

Letting out a breath, Brian ran a hand through his hair. "There's um, a rogue werewolf on the loose around here."

Dan's smile fell from his face, his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean rogue? All werewolves are rogue."

Brian didn't respond to that. Instead leaning forward on his knees, staring hard at the wooden planks of the porch. "I came back to see if I could help. Find out what makes it different from the other ones."

Frowning, Dan opened his mouth to tell Brian that there weren't different werewolves. They were all the same. Mindless bloodthirsty beasts that shouldn't exist.

He was prepared to argue the point but he didn't. Instead, his mind went back to his close call in the woods the other day. When the Ninja had saved him from that brown beast.

Dan could've chalked the Ninja's behavior up to being injured but something told him that wasn't true. The Ninja had no intention of causing any harm to Dan and he still wasn't sure how to feel about that.

For a good chunk of his life, Dan believed all werewolves were the same. A threat and danger to humans but it looked like that wasn't the case.

"Danny?" Brian called out, noticing how withdrawn Dan had become.

Dan looked up, meeting Brian's blue eyes. Eyes that somehow reminded him of the Ninja. That was weird.

"Brian." Dan suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"You know how I feel about werewolves, right? What they did to me?"

Brian nodded. "…Yeah."

Dan took a deep breath. "I want to hear your side. I have my own experiences and what I learned during my hunter training. But I've never listened to another perspective. What are werewolves to you?"

Brian's eyes widened, not sure what to say. He hadn't expected his visit with Dan to go down such a path but if he was willing to listen, maybe telling Dan his secret wouldn't be as difficult as he originally thought.

The odds weren't stacked in his favor but Brian was willing to try.

Maybe Dan's view on werewolves could be changed.

Brian could only hope.


	6. Chapter 6

“So…" Brian began. "What do you think?"

Dan shrugged as he pushed around the few chips left on his plate. "I don't know. It's a lot to take in. What you're saying goes against everything I thought I knew and believed…"

Brian offered him an understanding smile. "Yeah, I get it. I'm not trying to change your mind but I do hope you'll be able to take what I've said into consideration."

Dan just nodded.

He and Brian were at a local diner in town. After Dan had asked Brian to tell him what he knew of werewolves, Brian offered to take him to lunch. Dan had accepted the invitation, realizing that stewing in his anger was detrimental to his mental health and Brian's presence was at least keeping it at bay, despite the topic of their conversation.

Dan held Brian in high regards and respected his opinions. He had always avoided talking to Brian about werewolves in the past, knowing that their views would clash and Dan didn't want anything shaking his resolve, causing him to doubt himself.

The Ninja changed all of that. It's actions contradicting what Dan believed to be true of the creatures.

He still hated werewolves but the possibility that they all weren't a threat to humans gave him reason to pause and an urge to learn more.

So far, Brian had been very convincing. Being a scientist probably helped. While Dan had learned the behavior patterns of werewolves, Brian was able to give him a reason for their behavior and how it differed from regular wolves and how the human element changed things.

Dan had learned that people who became werewolves had a limited window to regain control of themselves and not succumb to the feral instincts and bloodlust that they were known for. If a person was able to regain control, then they were able to change back and forth from werewolf to human. Most stayed hidden, keeping their condition a secret.

It now made sense to Dan why Arin had such a stance regarding werewolves. There was a chance he probably knew someone who was a werewolf. 

Thinking about the werewolf that took his sister, it's behavior back then contrasted greatly with the Ninja but lined up near perfectly with the brown beast that had attacked him.

That alone gave a lot of credence to what Brian had told him.

Not all werewolves were a threat. Some of them were but some were not.

Dan liked to believe he had an open mind but he found himself struggling.

Brian then placed some money on the tray containing their bill. The sound jarring Dan from his thoughts.

"So, I gotta get to Arin's shop. He wanted some help for the evening rush, since Suzy and Barry have other things to do."

Dan didn't respond, just watching as Brian scooted out of the booth and stood up.

Normally, he would offer to help but he knew he wouldn't be of much use. Not with his current mindset.

He had a lot to think about.

"Hey, Danny?"

Dan looked up to see Brian in an almost timid position, his eyes looking off to the side and a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I um…really enjoyed spending time with you." He said, beginning to fidget in place. "I was wondering…would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

Dan's eyes widened. He could feel his face beginning to warm. "With you and the others?" He cautiously asked.

Brian let out a small laugh, meeting Dan's eyes. "Uh, no. J-just you and me…"

Dan's face bloomed into a full on blush. Was Brian asking him…

"Like…a date?"

Despite his own heated skin, Dan found it amazing to watch someone as confident and composed as Brian, so quickly turn into a blushing, flustered mess.

"S-sure, it can be…a date, if you want."

Dan moved out of the booth and stood up, standing before Brian, who suddenly found the floor very interesting.

Hesitating a moment, Dan brought up his hand and lightly cupped Brian's cheek. Brian quietly gasped before looking up and meeting Dan's gaze.

He wondered if Dan could hear just how loud his heart was beating even though he knew it wasn't possible.

Unbeknownst to him, Dan was wondering the same thing, surprised at his own actions. A smile spread across his face as he looked down at Brian.

"I wouldn't mind it being a date, if that's what you want too?" He said, his voice just above a whisper.

Brian nodded, still feeling the coolness of Dan's hand against his heated face.

"I do."

Dan dropped his hand, almost laughing at how the two of them went from having such a serious conversation to behaving like awkward teenagers.

Brian reached out and gently took Dan's hand into his own. His thumb rubbing the inside of his palm. It was quite intimate and had Dan moving closer, twisting their hands until they were laced together.

"Call you later?" Brian asked.

Dan nodded. "Yeah."

Brian then stood up on his tiptoes and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Dan's cheek. His face still bright red, he moved back, releasing Dan's hand.

"Bye, Danny." He said, turning and walking towards the exit.

Dan watched him until he reached the door, sparing another glance back at Dan, a smile on his face before walking out.

Letting out a sigh, Dan tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to will his rapidly beating heart into calming down.

He may still be confused about his stance on werewolves but there was no question regarding his feelings for Brian.

Walking out of the diner, there was a spring in his step.

He definitely felt way better now than he had that morning.

All thanks to Brian.


	7. Chapter 7

Brian pushed open the door to the entertainment store to see Arin rushing back and forth between the back kitchen, the counter and the main floor.

With a frown, Brian looked down at his watch and went behind the counter where a couple of customers were waiting. He checked out a game and two controllers and was writing down a food order by the time Arin came up next to him.

"I got this." Brian said, taking the order and going back into the kitchen. Arin nodded his thanks and greeted a group who had just entered the shop.

The hours passed with Brian and Arin rotating jobs, easily moving around the other and working in near perfect synchronicity. Passing a tray of food to Arin and receiving a new order in return, Brian couldn't help but reminisce.

He was reminded of that time, years ago, when he, Arin and Suzy had first opened the shop. Working together to get the business off the ground, setting the foundations of its eventual success.

It helped greatly that Arin and Suzy had reputations of being top gamers and artists. Then along came Barry and then Ross. Once the place was stable, Brian had been able to step back and continue with his own responsibilities and goals.

It was reassuring to know that no matter how long he was gone, he could count on Arin being there to welcome him back. To think he had started out as a quiet, somewhat introverted student who was barely passing his physics class. Private tutor lessons formed the first connection between them and it just grew from there after Arin had graduated.

Arin and Suzy had been crucial to Brian's handle and acceptance of his werewolf condition. Even Barry didn't hold anything against him, despite being attacked and forced to become a werewolf and Ross, despite working Brian's last nerve, always found a way to make any situation seem less bleak than it was. It did wonders for their morale whenever they found a new werewolf. Brian smiled to himself. He had really lucked out to have such a group of friends.

Then there was Dan. Someone on the opposite side of the hidden battle they were fighting but still able to integrate himself into their circle. It would have been perfect if Dan wasn't a hunter but Brian had long ago accepted that and even being shot by Dan hadn't lessened his feelings for him.

Brian still wasn't sure if that was good or bad but everything was looking up. He and Dan were taking their first step towards being more than friends and Brian now believed that Dan would be able to accept his and Barry's secret.

"So, why were you late?" Arin suddenly asked, walking into the kitchen and pulling Brian from his thoughts.

Glancing out the serving window, Brian saw that the initial rush he'd walked into had settled down. The customers engrossed in their various games and movies. The most they would get was food and drink orders.

Brian walked over to the sink and washed his hands, grabbing a towel to dry them and walked back over to where Arin was leaning against a counter.

"I wasn't late. I was ten minutes past my expected arrival time." He said, with a grin.

Arin just laughed. "Okay, I guess I'll just pretend that's not the same thing."

Brian's smirk shifted into a smile, leaning over and bumping Arin with his non-sore shoulder. "I was with Danny. We went to lunch."

"Really?" Arin questioned, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "I'm surprised he went."

"I am too. When I pulled up to his place, he didn't seem to want any company, at least until he saw it was me."

Arin snorted. "Did you just humble brag, dude?" Brian let out a chuckle.

"No. It was a self-pat on my back."

Arin playfully rolled his eyes. "So, anything interesting happen?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

It was Brian's turn to roll his eyes. "I'll have you know that we had a pretty intense but nice conversation. And we did make plans to go out on a date."

Arin let out a low whistle. "I'm impressed. Glad you guys are finally moving forward."

"Yeah." Brian said with a nod. "And I think I'll tell Dan the truth after his birthday."

"Really? What made you decide that besides the obvious?"

Brian looked up, his eyes fixed on the tiles of the ceiling. "You remember what I told you the other day?"

"About your run-in with the rogue? Saving Dan and then him saving you?"

"Yeah. He asked me to tell him all I knew about werewolves. I think that encounter has him questioning his stance." Brian turned and looked at Arin. "I think there's a chance that he'll really change, maybe even quit being a hunter."

Arin crossed his arms, looking down in thought. "It's possible but don't get your hopes too up, Bri. Dan's had a particular viewpoint for most of his life. That'll probably be tough to let go of but it is a good first step."

"Well, I still have our date to look forward to. I wonder where I should take him?" Arin wrapped an arm around Brian's shoulder and pulled him into his side, pressing his head against his.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, with that PhD mind of yours." He said, laughing when Brian pushed him away.

"You bet I will. If not, what good is my phd?" Arin laughed, pushing off the counter.

"Come on. It's almost closing time."

Brian watched Arin walk out of the kitchen and up to the front counter, where several board games, movies and controllers were piled up, waiting to be checked back in. Brian straightened up and bent from side to side and walked over to the sink to get started on the dishes.

\------------------------------------------

An hour later, Brian was bidding a goodnight to a few customers, locking the door behind them and switching the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'. He turned to see Arin near the side door with two large trash bags.

"If you could do a final walkthrough, while I take these out to the dumpster, we can head out after."

"Alright." Brian said, heading towards the main floor.

Arin picked up the trash bags and pushed the door open, backing out into the night air. A lone bulb above the door was the only source of light. The darkness thicker the further away from the building you went.

Arin let out a grunt as he repositioned the trash bags over his shoulder and walked towards the dumpster. He wished it was closer to the building but it had been placed in an enclosed wooden fence near a small patch of woods. Something about the garbage truck having more room to maneuver. He'd probably need to check on that again. Make sure it was really necessary.

Opening the plastic lid, Arin tossed the two bags into the bin. He wiped his hands off on his jeans and began walking back to the building.

The sudden sound of rustling reached his ears, causing him to turn around and look behind him. He stared at the dark area of trees.

Had he heard something?

Shrugging he turned around. The rustling returned, louder and now he could hear growling.

Arin turned just in time to see sharp claws and a row of teeth filling his vision.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Brian walked back up to the counter, having finished his walkthrough. He wondered if Arin was done. Looking towards the side door, Brian's eyes narrowed.

Something was wrong. He could feel it.

Feeling a growing sense of urgency, he ran towards the door, roughly throwing it open.

"Arin!" He called out.

"B-Brian! Help! Agggh!"

Brian's eyes widened seeing Arin near the dumpster. He was on his back, arms up, crying out in pain. On top of him, clawing and snapping was the rogue werewolf.

Without any hesitation, Brian ran towards them. The sound of fabric ripping, mixing in with Arin's cries. With outstretched claws, Brian slammed into the rogue, throwing it off of Arin. Brian took a moment to check over Arin.

His exposed and bloodied chest was rising and falling rapidly as if he couldn't breathe. His face and arms had long red scratches all over. Blood dripping from the cuts. Brian felt his anger increase as he noticed Arin's wrist. A row of deep puncture wounds.

A bite mark.

Brian whipped his head back towards the rogue, who was back on its paws. Keeping his head low, Brian puffed out his fur, making himself look larger, his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. The growling in his throat growing louder and more threatening. Brian charged, jaw opened wide.

The rogue tried to dodge but Brian anticipated its movement and twisted mid-stride, his teeth digging deep into the rogue's back flank. He shook his head until he heard an audible snap. The rogue howled in pain, twisting and snapping at Brian causing him to release his hold. The rogue quickly turned away, dragging its broken leg and disappearing into the trees.

Brian glared at the trees. The rogue had slipped away from him again.

"B-Brian." Arin gasped out.

Brian quickly turned around, rushing back to Arin's side, changing back to human. Ignoring his nudity, he knelt down beside Arin, his hands hovering above him, afraid to touch him.

"It-it hurts." Arin whined, his eyes shut tight as small tremors ran through his body.

"Shit!" Brian swore.

He had to get Arin back inside. They were too exposed outside and even if he broke the rogue's leg, Brian wasn't sure if it was the only one.

Moving into a squatted position, Brian worked his arms under Arin's back and knees.

"Bare with me, Arin." He grunted as he lifted the larger man off of the ground. Taking a quick breath, Brian made his way over to the door, which was hanging on one hinge. He'd used more strength than he realized going out of it.

After several minutes, Brian had Arin on the carpeted section of the shop. He was still whimpering, telling Brian his body hurt all over. His skin was drenched in sweat, mixing with the blood leaving a mess on the floor.

Brian ran back to the side door and pulled it shut, fitting it back in place as best he could. He then ran behind the counter, grabbing one of Arin's spare harem pants and went into the kitchen, wetting several rags in the sink.

Slipping the pants on, he took the rags and jumped over the counter and dropped onto his knees beside Arin. He began wiping at his face and chest, cleaning up as much of the blood as he could. Brian could already see some of the cuts sealing. His changed blood slowly healing him.

Glancing down at Arin's wrist, Brian couldn't help but grimace. The panic within him shifting into fear for Arin.

After wiping him down, Brian pushed the rags out of the way. He grabbed Arin under his armpits and moved him over towards the counter where he sat down, pressing his back against the wood and pulled Arin's back to his chest. He then firmly wrapped his arms around Arin's torso, locking his hands together.

"Arin, I need you to listen to me. You're going to change and it's going to hurt. A lot. I want you to focus on me. I've got you. I'm here with you, okay?"

Arin managed a nod, crying out as another tremor went through his body, his limbs beginning to twitch and jerk. Brian bent his head down, pressing his face into Arin's neck, his eyes shut, hoping it would be quick.

Lying back against Brian, feeling his arms around him, Arin felt safe and protected, the painful tremors starting to subside but he knew it was only the beginning.

He had been there when Barry first changed. He had come bursting into Arin's dorm room saying he had been attacked by a large dog. He remembered how Barry was in so much pain as his body shifted and morphed before him. Then there was the moment of disorientation, when Barry had lunged at Arin and he had to lock himself into the bathroom until Barry had tired himself out.

Trying to explain the destroyed room had been tricky until Brian, who was their professor at the time, had gotten involved.

A sudden pain shot through Arin's spine, causing his teeth to clench and back to arch. Brian held him in place.

"I'm here, Arin. I'm here." He repeated.

Another wave of pain shot through him, worse than the last, causing Arin to cry out. He tried to do what Brian said, focus on his touch and voice. But the pain. He let out a scream when the bones in his legs suddenly snapped. The pain excruciating. Hot flashes of white burst behind his eyelids as his bones continued to break and realign.

All he could do was scream. The pain taking over all of his senses. It was all he knew and he didn't think it would ever end. He just wanted it to stop. Death seemed better than this torture.

\----------------------------------------------

Brian let out a shuddered breath, his face still pressed into Arin's neck. The thick fur soaking up his tears. His arms were still wrapped around him, holding him close despite the larger form.

Lifting his head, Brian opened his eyes and looked down at Arin who was surrounded in the torn remains of his clothes. Brian's eyes drifted over the golden brown fur, covering Arin's new form. The drooping ears and elongated snout with a dark black nose. The long legs ending in large paws. The bushy tail curled around Brian's leg.

It was done. Arin had finished his first werewolf transformation.

His eyes were closed. Breathing deep and even. No doubt, completely exhausted from the exertion.

Brian shifted, reached for Arin's torn jeans. Thankful that his phone was undamaged. Putting in the passcode, Brian pulled up Suzy's name.

He couldn't do this alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Dan walked into the entertainment shop and looked around.

There weren't many customers, seeing as it was around noon on a weekday. Most people were there to have lunch than play games. It was actually pretty cool of Arin to not have a entry fee for those who just wanted a meal.

Walking up to the counter, Dan was surprised to see Ross and not Arin. Looking through the serving window of the kitchen, he saw Barry at the grill. Searching his memory, Dan couldn’t remember if Arin and Suzy had something else to do. Not that he was privy to all of their activities, it was just strange to not see them when he expected them.

“Hey, Dan. How's it goin' Surprised to see you out at this time.” Ross greeted, looking up from the magazine he was reading. Dan sat on one of the stools at the counter.

“Hey, Ross. Not too much, and uh, just wanted to get some lunch. Clear my head a bit.”

“Want your usual?” He asked. Seeing Dan nod, he looked over his shoulder and called out the order to Barry who waved at Dan before turning away.

Dan offered Barry a smile before looking back down at his folded hands on the countertop.

He knew Ross didn't mean anything by it but it was out of character for anyone to see Dan the week of his birthday. He'd actually gone out with Brian the previous day and now he was at the game shop.

Unusual for him.

His birthday was tomorrow and Dan still hadn't fully sorted through his thoughts.

Should he do his yearly hunt or not?

He was still leaning towards 'yes' but he didn't feel as motivated as he usually was and that seemed like he was somehow disgracing his sister's memory.

Dan wasn't sure what to do.

“Here you go, bud.” Ross said, placing a bowl of noodles before him.

“Thanks.” He said, beginning to dig into his meal.

After a few moments of watching Ross deliver meals to new customers, he placed his chopsticks down.

“So, where are Arin and Suzy?” He asked, just as Barry came out from the back. “They’re usually here, aren't they?”

Barry's expression darkened but didn't say anything. Ross just shrugged. “Arin's not feeling well and Suzy and Brian are lookin' after him.” He explained.

Dan quirked an eyebrow. Hadn't he heard that before?

“He isn't? Did he catch whatever Brian had?”

Ross snorted and turned away, covering his mouth. It was obvious he was trying not to laugh. Barry rolled his eyes, shoving Ross towards the side door.

“Go see if the delivery is here.” He said.

Dan watched as Ross, still snickering to himself, went to the door, struggling a bit to open it and walking out.

That was weird. Dan observed. What had happened to the door? Dan turned back to Barry with a questioning look.

“It's an old door. Time for it to be replaced.” He said in a dismissive manner. “And to answer your question, yes. Arin did catch what Brian had and it's hit him pretty hard.”

Dan's expression shifted to concern. “Really? Does he need anything? You guys need anything?”

Shaking his head, Barry leaned forward on the counter, his arms folded. “He should be good with Brian there. Ross and I are fine since we do regularly work here.” He then met Dan's eyes.

“What about you? Do you need anything?” He asked.

Dan thought it over. Did he need anything? Yeah, maybe some help with his troubled thoughts but he didn't want to burden his friends. They had their own lives and problems to deal with.

Finishing up his meal, Dan smiled up at Barry. “If you could pack me a couple of those awesome bentos, that'd be great. Gonna be pretty busy tomorrow.”

Barry nodded, walking back into the kitchen. As he waited, Dan watched Ross come back in with two large boxes he was clearly struggling to carry. Dan stood up and walked over to Ross, picking up one of the boxes.

“Thanks, Dan. This shit is heavy.”

“No problem.” Dan said, following Ross behind the counter and into the back storage room. Once they were done, they returned to the front where Barry was placing four containers into a bag.

“I only needed two, Bar.” Dan said with a laugh, walking back around the counter.

Barry just shrugged. “Tomorrow's your birthday, right? Consider this a small gift for always helping out.”

Dan took the bag, his smile fading a bit. The bentos were for tomorrow, when he'd stay in the woods for most of the day hunting.

He still wasn't a hundred percent sure it was going to happen.

“Tomorrow night's a full moon, isn't it?” Ross suddenly said, missing the glare Barry shot his way. Dan didn't miss it.

“Yeah. It is...” Dan muttered, his mood beginning to sour.

That was a major reason to hunt tomorrow. Werewolves were guaranteed to be out and about. He would barely have to use his tracking skills. The beasts were usually out looking for trouble. At least that was what Dan believed but with the Ninja and what he had learned from Brian, maybe the behavior he'd witnessed wasn't so clear cut.

If what Brian said was true, the werewolves that still had their humanity would be forced into their wolf forms and their human minds were weakened and pushed to the back, with the beast taking over. How Brian knew such a thing, Dan had no idea but something within him didn't want to dismiss it.

“Are you going to hunt?” Ross bluntly asked.

“Ross!” Barry hissed, his eyes narrowing at Ross.

Dan didn't answer. He could hear the barely hidden anger in Ross' tone. This was one of the reasons he stayed away from his friends around his birthday. Dan went against what all of them stood for.

It was a wonder that they were able to be friends in the first place. But Dan didn't hold it against them, just like they usually didn't hold what he did against him but right now, it all just left him feeling even more lost.

His hand tightening around the bag, Dan placed a few bills on the counter and turned towards the exit.

“I gotta go. See you around.” He said. “Tell Arin, I hope he feels better.”

Barry and Ross watched him walk out the door.

“Why did you do that, Ross? You know how sensitive he is around this time.”

Crossing his arms, Ross leaned against the counter. “I know. It just irritates me. He's not the only one who's lost someone they love to a werewolf. You don't see me waging a war against them.”

Barry let out a sigh, placing a comforting hand on Ross' shoulder. “Dan isn't you Ross. I know losing your dad was tough but you of all people should understand where he's coming from.”

Ross' eyebrows creased as he stared hard at the floor. “I guess, I just wish he knew about you guys. It's hard to hate werewolves when your best friends are werewolves.”

“Yeah. Brian was planning on telling him after his birthday but with what happened to Arin...I don't know if he will.”

Ross' expression shifted to worry. “Do you think he'll be okay? Arin, I mean?”

Barry shrugged. “With Brian there, I'm sure he will. It's just a matter of time. He'll come back to us.”

“Is the plan still the same for tomorrow night?” Ross asked.

Noticing the deliberate change of subject, Barry nodded.

He could understand how Ross was feeling. He was worried about Arin too. He had yet to regain control of himself. While the time varied for each individual it was concerning that even with Brian there, Arin was still in his werewolf form.

The only upside was that Arin's werewolf form wasn't as aggressive as the other newly turned people. He was basically a giant puppy that had no idea what was going on or what he was. They were hoping he'd regain control before the forced transformation tomorrow night.

“Barry?” Ross asked, leaning forward and meeting his gaze. Barry blinked a few times, coming out of his internal musing.

“Oh, yeah. Everything is ready. We'll have the clinic open around five. Anyone who wants a safe place to be during the full moon can come there. So far we have three confirmations.”

“That's a bit low, isn't it?” Ross asked.

“Yeah, it is. But it's their choice. It's not our place to convince them. As long as they completed our training course, they are free to spend the full moon nights the way they want.”

“If you say so.” Ross murmured.

A group of customers then entered into the shop. “We should get back to work.” Barry said, headed back to the kitchen.

Ross nodded, turning to the customers, plastering a smile on his face.

There was no point worrying over things he couldn't control but he couldn't help it. Between Dan's hunts, Arin's new turning and the full moon coming up, there was a lot on his mind.

All he could do was hope that everything would work out in the future.

For Ross, that would have to be enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Brian watched quietly as Arin poked his large head into the kitchen and looked around.

Not seeing anyone, he crouch crawled across the floor towards the oven, where a pan of brisket was cooling. Just as he was about to move onto his hind legs, a sharp bark startled him, causing Arin to lose his balance and fall onto his back.

His nails scratched across the slick linoleum floor as he scrambled to get out of the kitchen. Brian watched him go, walking out of the laundry room he'd been waiting in, hidden in the shadows.

Brian lowered his head, arching his back in a stretch before shaking his body. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Arin was now curled up against Suzy on the couch looking all innocent as if he hadn't just been trying to sneak off with some food, for the third time.

If the situation wasn't so worrying, Brian would have found it funny. It had been over a day since Arin was turned into a werewolf. Brian didn't think he would ever get over the guilt of not being able to protect Arin from the rogue. Wallowing in his own self-pity wasn't going to help anyone, so Brian pushed it to the back of his mind.

Besides keeping tabs on Arin, everything else had been going pretty well. Arin still hadn't regained his human mind and while it was a concern, Brian knew from experience that the time span varied.

At least with Arin, it wasn't a matter of his human mind fighting for control with a feral beast like other new werewolves.

Arin was an oddity in that he behaved more like a dog than a wolf. More specifically a mischievous puppy. He was curious and adventurous. Exploring and sticking his nose into anything he could.

The only ones he would listen to were Suzy and Brian when he was in his wolf form. He ignored commands from everyone else but he did enjoy playing with Ross, who was worried but didn't want to show that to Arin.

Walking down the hall, Brian entered the guest room he had been staying in. Partially closing the door, he changed back into his human form. He picked up a pair of boxer briefs and loose pants and walked into the attached bathroom.

Turning on the light, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess, dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and faded bruises and scars all over his body. His healing was slow going, mainly due to his age. His body told a sad story of his werewolf struggles. Run-ins with hunters and anti-werewolf groups, not to mention fights with rogue werewolves.

Thankfully, Arin's wounds from the rogue were completely gone. His new werewolf blood strong and potent.

Slipping on the garments, Brian turned on the faucet and splashed his face with water. He still had a long day ahead of him.

Tonight was the full moon and he had to help Suzy, Barry and Ross watch over the werewolves that were going to spend the night in the basement clinic. The number had increased from three to eight. It would be a tight fit but they were determined to make it work. Brian and the others were being entrusted to keep the werewolves safe and out of trouble while their wolf minds were at its strongest.

Now with the unpredictable variable of Arin's turning, Brian knew he had to be on top of his game. While he had trained Barry to be an Alpha, there were still times he'd become insecure and overwhelmed with the responsibility he held. Luckily most of the ones coming tonight already looked to him as an Alpha. Brian would handle Arin and the others.

Walking back into the bedroom, Brian glanced at his phone on the night stand. With everything going on, he hadn't had a chance to check on Dan. He knew that he had to still be troubled over their lunch discussion from the previous day.

Today was Dan's birthday and Brian wasn't sure if Dan was going out. With the rogue out there, he hoped he didn't. The rogue's leg should have healed by now and its aggression would be increased beneath the full moon.

Brian should be out there tracking it but he couldn't. As much as Brian didn't wish for harm on another creature, there was part of him hoping the rogue was taken down by one of the many other hunters that would be out on this night. Which was another reason why werewolves came to them for safety.

Some Hunters tended to wait for full moons as finding werewolves was at it's easiest for them. Brian didn't look forward to seeing the news results of killed werewolves and human maiming and killings the next day.

It was a dangerous night for them all.

Human and werewolves alike.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Dan stood before his bed in only his boxers, staring down at the many different items spread out on his comforter.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he grabbed the long sleeve camo shirt and put it on, taking his time to fasten every button. He then picked up the matching cargo pants and slipped them on along with a pair of thick socks and hiking boots.

Grabbing his utility vest, he checked the pockets making sure his extra ammunition, thermal binoculars compass and odorless ration bars were present. He put on the vest and zipped it up. He then picked up one of two shotguns and checked the barrels. He placed the weapon into his double sling and did the same with the second one. Mentally reminding himself which one had the less damaging bullets. Putting the sling on, he snapped it in place and walked over to his dresser mirror. Picking up a hair band, he grabbed his long curls in one hand and tied them off into a ponytail. Staring at himself in the mirror, he nodded to himself.

Walking through his house, Dan took careful even breaths. Pushing out everything from his mind except tonight’s mission.

He had decided that he wasn't going to hunt in his usual way. His target was the rogue werewolf and it only. Any other actions would be in self-defense. He would not actively hunt any other werewolves he came across.

Stopping in his living room, he walked over to the fireplace and picked up the picture on the mantle. It was a picture of him and his younger sister. They were both grinning widely, covered in cake and blue frosting, having had a food fight to the amusement of their parents. The picture had been taken before they cleaned up and went into the backyard for the birthday games.

Putting the picture back in its place, Dan's eyes fell to the floor. His fists clenched at his sides. This was his compromise. He would rid the world of the werewolves that were like the one that took his sister. The anger he felt towards all werewolves was still present. He didn't know if it would ever go away but he could now redirect and focus that anger.

Reaffirming his amended oath, Dan opened his front door and walked out.

The hunt had begun.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Brian carefully walked down the basement stairs, checking behind him to make sure the three werewolves were still following.

Entering the basement, he passed by a large black werewolf that was sitting near five various werewolves lying on a pile of blankets. Brian nodded to Barry and led his three werewolves to the other side of the basement where another pile of blankets were.

Letting out a low growl, he guided the werewolves to their spots. A sharp bark keeping them in place. Ross walked over and put down three large bowls filled with chicken breasts, while Suzy brought over a self filling water bowl. Seeing the three werewolves eating and getting comfortable, Brian walked back through the basement to where a big screen tv was. Arin was curled up on a blanket watching a magical girl anime. Brian wasn't sure if he recognized it as something he liked but it was holding his attention.

As Brian approached, Arin's ears perked up, his tail beginning to wag as he moved to get up. A light nip on his ear, kept him down and Brian rubbed his head against Arin's. A typical show of affection between wolves. Arin gave him a lick before turning back to the tv.

Satisfied that everyone was occupied and settled in, he walked over to an area with several silver tables, counters and cabinets with various items on them were. It was the medical area of their basement clinic. Ross was unpacking a box of medicine and bandages, restocking the drawers. He nudged against Ross' leg who paused and scratched him behind the ears.

Normally, Brian shied away from any kind of perceived animal treatment but he was still feeling worn down and stressed and he needed a bit of comfort. Even if it came in the form of being treated like an actual animal.

“Ross? You need any help?” Suzy asked, walking over to them. Brian glanced past her to the three new werewolves and was pleased to see them all lying down, listening to the radio Suzy had placed near them. Barry was still curled up near his group.

“I'm good, Suzy.” Ross said, placing another bottle into a cabinet.

“Alright, I'm going to start on some more chicken breasts.” She said heading for the stairs.

Brian turned back to watching Ross opening up another box.

“Uh, guys.” Suzy called out. “Where's Arin?”

Brian jumped to his paws just as Ross turned around. “What do you mean where's Arin?” He asked.

Feeling a sense of panic, Brian ran over to where the tv was and saw the empty blanket.

“He's not here!” Suzy said, her tone increasing in distress. Barry jumped to his paws, startling his group and ran over. Brian took off up the stairs, ignoring the small whining sounds from the other werewolves, unsettled with all of the frantic voices and movement.

“Oh shit!” Ross swore, running over to the two groups of wolves and helping Barry calm them down as Suzy followed Brian up the stairs.

Brian ran from room to room, letting out sharp barks, calling out to Arin.

He got no response. Where was he?

Seeing the opened garage door, Brian went in there and saw that the garage was opened. A couple of claw marks surrounded the button on the wall and Brian could see the small dents on both of Arin and Suzy's cars. Dents from a large animal moving between them.

Brian carefully moved between the cars and ran out onto the driveway and into the night air. The moon was full and high in the sky. Brian's head whipped from side to side, his nose sniffing for any sign of Arin.

Suzy ran up behind him. “He's out there isn't he?” She asked, knowing the answer already. Ross then came running out.

“Did you find him?” He asked. Suzy shook her head.

Brian sniffed around the ground, pulling on his instincts. They needed to find Arin now! He wasn't in his right mind and this was one of the most dangerous nights for a werewolf.

Pausing, Brian sniffed a section of the ground near a tree. It was Arin's scent! He had marked the tree before taking off into the woods. Brian had his trail and he didn't think he was too far. He turned back to Ross and Suzy and barked, getting their attention.

“You got his scent, Brian?” Ross asked. Brian nodded, running towards the path near the woods and back.

“Ross, take the dirt-bike. It'll be faster through the woods.”

Ross nodded, running towards the side of the house. A few seconds later, he was wheeling out a red and white dirt-bike. Suzy ran into the garage and grabbed a knapsack and helmet. She handed them to Ross.

“There's medical supplies and ration bars in there.” She said, as Ross slipped the knapsack over his head and put the helmet on, snapping it in place. Suzy handed him the keys to the bike.

“Please bring him back.” Ross nodded, starting the dirt-bike.

“Don't worry, Suzy. We will.” He said, turning on the search light mounted on the handle bars. “Alright, Brian. Lead the way.”

Brian spared a glance at Suzy before turning and running down the dark trail, Ross right behind him.

They were going to find Arin.

They had to.


	10. Chapter 10

Arin bounded through the brush from tree to tree.

Sniffing this, sniffing that. Lifting his leg and marking the smells he liked the most.

There was so much to see! To smell!

The sounds were amazing too! He could hear everything!

The baby birds asleep in their nests. The squirrels within the tree trunks. The raccoons foraging through the night. They didn't appreciate Arin's invitation to play, though.

It was as if Arin's entire world had opened.

Much better than staying in his den all day, constantly being scolded by Alpha.

Arin continued down the dirt trail, having quickly found it easier to walk on than amongst the many trees and bushes.

His head moved from side to side, taking in his surroundings to the point of having to stop a moment from sensory overload. But once he felt better he was good to go once again.

He heard a lot of different sounds and some of them he couldn't identify. He knew the animals and the wind rustling the leaves on the trees but there would occasionally be loud bangs.

Those he didn't understand and each time he heard the sound his body would freeze in place, his ears straight up and alert.

Arin didn't like how those sounds made him feel nervous. But it seemed they were far away so he did his best to ignore them and continued on in his exploration.

Several minutes passed and Arin was pawing at a large, rock looking object with many holes in it. He knew it wasn't a rock since it moved easily but he wasn't sure what it was.

What could it be?

Arin's ears then twitched.

Raising his head, he looked around. Had he just heard something?

An odd feeling came over him. Like he had been through this before. But Arin didn't understand. Everything was so new to him. How could he have experienced anything out here?

The sound of crunching leaves had him twirling around towards the trees.

A pair of yellow eyes stared back at him.

Letting out a yelp, Arin jumped back. That was when he heard the growling.

A large brown creature stepped out of the brush and stood tall before Arin. It looked similar to the ones back at his den.

Arin suddenly wanted to be back there, with his favorite companion and his Alpha.

They would know what to do.

The brown creature stepped forward and Arin crouched low, slinking back. His tail slipping between his legs. He could barely keep himself from shaking.

The creature scared him.

“_Rogue.” _

Arin blinked. The name popping into his head, again the situation feeling familiar to him.

“_Bad! Werewolf! Hurt!” _

More words popped into Arin's head. Images flashed before his eyes.

The creature attacking him! Alpha saving him!

“_Danger! Run!”_

Arin didn't hesitate. He turned and ran down the path. He could hear the growling grow louder. Heavy paws pounding the dirt behind him, urging him to run faster.

He had to get away.

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dan quietly slinked through the woods.

Every step was careful and calculated. Aware of every pebble, twig and leaf that could cause a sound and give him away.

He'd been on the hunt for several hours now. So far, he’d come across two werewolves. They were so startled to suddenly finding Dan behind them that they had frozen in place.

Dan hesitated for only a moment, his fingers twitching to grab his shotgun, before moving on.

Another hour passed before he ran into another hunter. The hunter just nodded at him and changed directions. After that, Dan had decided to try another area.

Leaving the woods, Dan drove towards where Arin and Brian lived, where the woods were thicker with more foliage.

Most hunters didn't hunt there, since it was easy to get turned around and lost without the proper gear. Dan figured the rogue would want an area of woods that few people traversed as a hiding place.

Parking his truck along the side of the road, Dan headed back into the woods, restarting his hunt.

Forty minutes later, he was deep in the woods when he came across a dirt path. Staying off the path, he walked along side it, knowing it would be a good indicator of where he left his truck.

Continuing to stalk through the trees, Dan kept his eyes sharp and hearing focused, listening for even the tiniest sounds.

When the sound of pounded dirt reached his ears, it was so unexpected, he almost didn't comprehend what he was hearing. He crouched down behind a tree and waited, his hand on one of his shotguns.

The sound grew louder, now accompanied with the crushing of foliage. He could hear faint panting too.

On a night like this, it could be nothing but a werewolf.

But was it the rogue?

——————————————————-

Arin kept going. His tongue hanging out of his mouth as he continued to run.

The rogue was right on him, nipping at the back of his legs. Arin was growing fatigue, not able to keep up the pace. He had to do something.

A sudden scent hit him. A familiar scent.

The image of a tall being with long curly hair appeared in his mind.

He knew the being! How? Arin wasn't too sure. But they were near.

Maybe they could help him! Save him from the rogue!

Turning quickly, Arin dove into the brush.

The rogue was slower on the follow, not expecting Arin to change directions after so long.

Arin ran through the woods. His large body like a wrecking ball, tripping over roots, cuts appearing on his body from the sharp branches but he didn't stop. Ignoring the pain and his fatigue.

This was his chance.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dan's head snapped up, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He heard it long before he saw it.

Something tearing through the woods straight towards him.

It had to be the rogue!

Yanking out his shotgun, Dan whirled around and saw two large shadowed creatures lunging towards him.

Without a moment of hesitation, Dan fired his shotgun.

The two shots were deafening, echoing through the woods.

One of the creatures fell in a heap before him and the other paused only a moment before disappearing back into the trees.

Dan stared after the one that got away, his eyes narrowing. It was a brown werewolf with yellow eyes.

The rogue.

He'd missed it.

Dan turned back to the mound before him, approaching it slowly. He took out his flashlight and shone it on the creature.

It was a werewolf too, but it's fur was golden brown.

Dan wondered.

Was it a rogue too?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Brian! Did you hear that? Sounded like a gunshot” Ross yelled over the sound of the dirt-bike.

Brian let out a growl. He'd heard it.

Not too far ahead.

No doubt it was a gunshot. Where there were gunshots, there were hunters.

Increasing his pace, Brian pushed himself to go faster.

He still had Arin's scent but a while back the rogue's scent had appeared along side it.

That couldn't be good.

He hoped Arin was okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Dan cautiously approached the creature, looking over it's large body. It wasn't moving and he couldn't tell if it was breathing.

Because of how quickly the werewolves appeared, Dan hadn't took the time to aim, so he didn't know if his shot had been fatal. That would be disappointing if it was.

He'd been serious about only going after the rogue and other werewolves like it but he still didn't want to kill the creatures.

Looking down at his shotgun, Dan realized he had grab the more lethal one. One shotgun was loaded with his usual tranquilizer bullets, that only had a little bit of silver in them and the other shotgun was loaded with pure silver bullets.

He'd never used them before but he knew that silver could be fatal to a werewolf, if it entered its heart. Dan wasn't sure if he'd hit the creature's heart.

Putting his shotgun back into the sling, Dan looked around. He wasn't too far from his truck. He could go and grab a cage and load up the creature and turn it in. There was no point in leaving it here.

After all, he was still a hunter.

Having a plan, Dan started to head towards the dirt path he'd been following when he heard a soft whimper. Turning around, Dan shone his flashlight on the creature. His eyes widened in shock.

It was changing!

Dan watched as the golden brown hair on the creature receded, leaving behind pinkish skin. He winced hearing the bones snap and realign, stretching from the limbs of a wolf to those of a human. It wasn't that different from when Dan had saw the Ninja changing near the pond.

The last part of the creature to change was it's head. The pointed ears shifting down and rounding out. The long snout growing smaller. Long brown hair sprouted out of the head, covering its face.

A sense of dread began to well up in Dan as he looked over the former werewolf's form.

The stature and size of the body. The hair.

His breathing quickening, Dan knelt down, reaching out a trembling hand.

It couldn't be.

Please, don't let it be.

Grabbing the person's shoulder, he pulled, rolling them onto their back. The movement causing the long hair to uncover the face.

“No.” Dan whispered, straightening up and stepping back. “No. God please no.”

Dan stared in horror at the face of his best friend.

Arin.

He was a werewolf and Dan had just shot him.

Dropping to his knees, Dan grabbed Arin by the shoulders and lightly shook him.

“Arin? Arin, please! Oh god! Arin!”

Dan grabbed his head, shaking it.

This couldn't be happening!

It had to be a nightmare!

What the fuck should he do?

Looking over Arin's nude body, Dan's eyes came to rest on the small hole on the right side of his chest. A steady flow of blood oozing out of it.

The gunshot wound. Where a silver bullet had entered. A bullet that Dan had shot.

“Fuck!”

Dan moved closer, shining the light over the wound. Had it hit Arin's heart? He couldn't tell but looking closer he could see Arin's chest slightly rising and falling.

He was still breathing but Dan didn't let himself relax.

Arin needed help now!

Dan's head then snapped up, hearing the sound of a motor. There was a light on the dirt path and it was coming closer.

The bushes suddenly parted as a creature burst through them, startling Dan. His hand automatically reached for his shotgun.

“Did you find him?” A familiar voice shouted.

Dan stared at the creature that was sniffing around Arin. It's head nudging against Arin's. Distressed whines coming from it. With sudden realization, Dan saw that it was the Ninja.

What was it doing here?

“Where is he?”

A person suddenly appeared before Dan and his eyes widened.

“Dan?”

Dan stared at him, mouth gaping.

“Ross?”

“What are you-”

A sharp bark interrupted Ross and he looked past Dan, seeing Arin's body.

“Oh, fuck! Arin!” He cried out, rushing over, dropping down next to Dan.

Dan could only watch as Ross quickly pulled off a knapsack and opened it. He laid out a small towel on the ground and began placing several different objects onto it. He then turned to Dan.

“Dan. I need you to hold the flashlight over the bullet hole so I can see. Okay?”

Dan just nodded and moved onto the other side of Arin's body and held his flashlight up. He tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. The corners of his eyes were stinging. His chest tightening.

He couldn't believe he had shot his best friend!

Ross was muttering underneath his breath, using a bunch of technical terms Dan didn't recognize. He moved with practiced ease, like he'd done this many times.

The Ninja was pacing back and forth, whimpering and whining. Dan glanced up at it, meeting it's blue eyes and in that moment it clicked.

Dan's encounters with the Ninja always lined up with Brian's visits. He'd shot the Ninja and Brian was sick for several days. The Ninja had saved Dan from the rogue and he had witnessed the Ninja changing into a human with a similar build to Brian.

The rogue had bit the Ninja on the neck and Brian was weirdly wearing a turtleneck the following day, when he came over to Dan’s house. Brian having a lot of insight into the way werewolves behaved seemed odd. 

Arin suddenly becoming sick. The broken door at the game shop.

Now, Arin was a werewolf and Ross showing up with the Ninja who was clearly distressed over Arin’s condition.

There was no doubt.

Brian was the Ninja.

He was a werewolf too.

“Dan?”

Dan didn't respond, still staring at the Ninj-...no at Brian.

“DAN!”

Dan flinched, turning towards Ross, who was bent over the wound. Tools in his hands, digging into hole.

“Y-yeah?”

“The bullet you used. Was there any silver in it?”

Dan swallowed, nodding. “Uh, yeah. It was pure silver.”

“Fuck.” Ross swore, his movements becoming more frantic. “No wonder he changed back. Was it a frag bullet?”

“No.” Dan answered.

“Good. That makes this only slightly easier.” He muttered.

Contemplating for a few seconds, afraid of the answer, Dan licked his lips and asked the question at the forefront of his mind.

“W-will he make it? Can you save him?”

Ross let out a grunt, his forehead beading with sweat. “If I can get the silver out of his body, his werewolf blood will be able to heal any damage. The silver is like a poison. Thankfully, you didn't hit his heart.”

Dan let out a shuddered breath. He wished he hadn't bought those silver bullets.

“I think I've got it.” Ross suddenly said. He carefully pulled his hand up from the wound, holding the bloody tweezers steady.

A few more tense seconds passed and Ross was holding up the silver bullet. Reaching into the knapsack, Ross pulled out a ziplock bag and dropped the bullet into it.

Dan watched as Arin's body began to change once more. The golden fur sprouting out all over his body and his arms and legs realigning into their more canine form.

“He's changing back?” Dan questioned.

Ross nodded, repacking his knapsack. “Yeah. It's still a full moon. Silver can override the moon's effects. It's good that he's changing back, he'll heal faster that way. Now we just have to get him home.”

“My truck isn't too far from here. A couple of miles.”

Ross frowned. “He's definitely too heavy for us to carry.” He looked over at Brian, who was gently licking Arin's face. A few whines still escaping him.

“Brian.” Brian looked up, meeting Ross' gaze. “Do you think you can carry him?”

Dan watched as Brian gave a firm nod.

Ross then stood up and moved out of the way, Dan mirroring his actions. Brian pushed up onto his hind legs and knelt down, working his arms beneath Arin's body and lifted him up.

Dan stared up at Brian in awe. He'd never seen a werewolf standing on its hind legs in person. They seemed to prefer being on all fours. Brian was as tall as him. Maybe even taller.

“Come on, Dan. We need to get back.” Ross said. Dan nodded, following Ross to his dirt bike. Climbing on behind Ross and wrapping his arms around his mid-section, Dan told him which direction to go.

Ross started the dirt-bike and they made their way down the dirt path, with Brian running close behind them.

Dan glanced back at them.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Here, Suzy. Inject him with this.”

Suzy took the syringe from Ross and placed a gentle hand on Arin's neck. Moving the fur aside, she poked the needle in and injected the clear liquid. She then threw the used needle into the waste basket.

“That should take care of any leftover traces of silver within his blood.” Ross explained.

Dan figured that Suzy already knew that and Ross had said it for his benefit. Too bad it didn't make him feel any better.

He was currently at Arin and Suzy's house, down in their basement, sitting on the floor in a corner.

Apparently they ran a werewolf clinic. Helping treat and take care of any werewolves in need. A lot of things were now making sense. The pieces of a puzzle Dan hadn't been working on, fitting seamlessly together.

Glancing over to the other side of the basement, he watched the large black werewolf, he was told was Barry, walk over to the several other werewolves, nudging their heads and licking them. Suzy had said, they were werewolves who sought a safe place to be during the full moon.

Safe from hunters...like him.

Dan felt his chest tightening further, seeing Suzy pulling up a stool next to the medical table Arin was lying on, still unconscious. She held his large paw in her hands, eyes still bloodshot from crying. Dan looked away. He hated seeing Suzy upset and to know he had caused it, he felt even worse.

Brian walked by him, sparing Dan a glance. Dan avoided his gaze, as he walked over to Suzy and sat down beside her, staring at Arin's still form. A small whimper escaped him, as his head lowered.

There was nothing left to do but wait.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan woke up to the sound of snaps, hushed voices and objects being moved around.

Raising his head, he saw that there were now several nude people in the basement. The werewolves, he realized.

The sun must be up.

He must’ve been exhausted to have dozed off like that.

Ross and Barry were handing each of the former werewolves a pair of generic sweatpants and sweatshirts.

Looking over to the medical table, Dan saw that Arin was human once more, with a towel draped over his lower-half.

Suzy and Brian were still next to him, having not moved from his side, the entire time. Suzy's fingers were gently combing through his hair, while Brian was holding his hand. His expression twisted up with clear guilt.

“How are you feeling?” He heard Suzy quietly ask.

Dan didn't hear a reply but he did see Arin's free hand raise up and caress Suzy's cheek, wiping at her fresh tears.

So, he was awake.

“He'll be okay, Dan.” Ross said, coming up next to him. “With a few days of rest, he'll be back to normal.”

Dan let out a slow and steady breath and climbed to his feet. Ross patted him on the shoulder and walked over to the table.

Backing away from the scene, Dan turned and walked away. Grabbing his gear by the stairs, he headed up.

Going through the kitchen, he passed Barry who gave him an understanding look, before heading back down the stairs.

Once outside, Dan paused and stared up at the sky. The sun was rising, shining down on a new day.

Dan felt like it was mocking him. As if to say, 'look on the bright side'.

“Danny?” A voice called out.

Closing his eyes, Dan let out a slow breath and turned around to face the owner of the voice.

Brian stood before him, his expression almost unreadable, save for his eyes. Dan could see the regret, guilt and concern, mixed within them.

“You don't have to leave, you know. I'm sure Arin would want to see you.”

Dan looked away. “Why would he want to see the person that nearly killed him?”

Brian stepped forward, holding out his hand. “Danny, please don't. You didn't know.”

Dan's head snapped back towards Brian, his jaw clenching. “You're right. I didn't know. About him, Barry or you.” He bit out.

“I was going to tell you, Danny.” Brian said.

“When Brian? After I killed one of you!?”

“Danny.” Brian pleaded.

“No, Brian! This is fucked up! You know it and I know it! Arin could've died! And you! I shot you that night! I almost killed my best friend and I could've killed the man I lo-” Dan cut himself off, staring hard at the ground.

“Danny, Arin will be fine. I'm fine. It's all okay.” Brian said, trying to calm Dan down. He walked over, reaching out and gently taking Dan's hand in his own.

Dan let out a harsh laugh. “Okay? Are you fucking serious, Brian? Nothing about this is okay!” He pulled out of Brian's hold and backed away.

“I gotta go. I-I need to think.”

Brian let him go. Watching as he climbed into his truck and drove away, not bothering to look back.

A hand on his shoulder caused Brian to turn, seeing Barry next to him.

“Give him some time. I'm sure this was a lot to take in at once.”

Brian had no doubt that was true.

He just hoped that his decisions hadn't pushed Dan away from them.

If so, that would be just one more failure to add to his growing pile.


	12. Chapter 12

Dan stomped up the stairs of his porch and threw open the front door, slamming it so hard behind him, that the pictures on the wall shook.

Standing in the middle of his living room, fists clenched, eyes tightly shut, Dan trembled with emotion.

His head was a mess.

Fear, anger, regret, shame, frustration.

Dan dropped down onto his hands and knees, choking back a sob.

“Fuck!”

He'd been lied to, had nearly killed his best friend and to top it all off, he still hated werewolves.

Raising his arm, he let out a cry of frustration, slamming his fist into the wooden floor, splitting his knuckles.

Ignoring the stinging pain, Dan looked up with tear-filled eyes at the mantle, seeing the picture of him and his sister.

“What do I do now?” He whispered.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian stared out at the empty road, Dan's truck had gone down for another minute before letting out a heavy sigh.

Turning around, he went back into the house. Passing the kitchen, Brian saw that Barry was at the sink washing the used bowls from the previous night. Leaving him to it, Brian headed down the basement stairs.

Entering the basement, Brian saw that Suzy was folding up the many piles of blankets and Ross was in the clinic area, writing on a clipboard. Arin was sitting up on the medical table, looking exhausted but answering Ross' questions.

Brian hesitated a moment before walking over. Arin looked up, seeing Brian, his lips curling up into a small smile. Brian held back a grimace. He hadn't done anything to be looked at like that.

“Brian.” Arin said, reaching out a hand.

Brian met his hand with his own, interlocking their fingers. Arin pulled him closer, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together.

“Arin...I'm so sorry.” Brian said, his voice cracking with emotion. “I-if I had been faster...kept my eye on you...”

“No, Brian.” Arin said, shaking his head. Pulling back and releasing Brian's hand, Arin reached up and cupped his face between both hands.

“None of this is your fault.”

Brian stared up into Arin's tired brown eyes. “Arin...if not for me you wouldn't be a werewolf or have been shot...all of this is my fault.”

“Brian, stop.” Arin whispered, as he slipped his arms around Brian and pulled him into a hug. Brian squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his face into the crook of Arin's neck.

“It's not your fault. I don't blame you for anything.” Arin said, gently grabbing the back of Brian's head.

Brian's breathing hitched, as he tried to hold back his tears. He needed to be strong. Show no weakness. 

He was the one who should be comforting Arin, not the other way around, but he was so tired. The stress of the last few days catching up to him.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Brian repeated the words over and over like a mantra.

Arin didn't say anything more, only continued to hold Brian.

For now, it was all he could do.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry watched as Suzy laid down in bed beside Arin, who was fast asleep and tugged him into her arms.

Pulling the door shut, Barry walked down the hall where Ross was leaning against the wall, waiting on him.

“Is he asleep?” Ross asked, pushing off the wall. Barry nodded, continuing on to the living room and sitting down on the couch with a huff.

“Suzy's gonna stay with him. Think she needs the rest too.” Ross sat down next to him, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

“Where's Brian?” Barry asked after a few seconds. Ross sighed, turning and looking out the window towards the line of trees.

“Not sure. He left after you put Arin to bed. He's taking all of this really hard.”

Barry ran a hand over his face and dropped his head back on the back cushion. “Can't blame him. With the rogue still out there, Arin's turning, and everything with Dan...it's a lot.”

Ross pulled out his phone and checked his messages. “Dan's not responding to my texts. Didn't even open them.” Ross looked over at Barry, his expression worried.

“What should we do?” He asked.

Barry sat up and leaned forward on his knees, staring down at the floor.

“I don't know, Ross. It may be out of our hands, now.”

Ross frowned. There had to be something they could do but with Arin recovering, Brian drowning in his own guilt and whatever Dan was going through, it really did seem beyond the two of them.

“We should still try.” He said, mostly to himself. Barry still heard him.

He was right. They should try.

But was it their place to intervene?

Barry wasn't so sure.


	13. Chapter 13

"Watch you rear flank, Arin! You're projecting your moves! Barry! Keep your head low, protect your neck!"

Arin glanced over towards Brian, suppressing a growl. A sudden bark drew his attention back to Barry, who was lunging at him. Dropping down, Arin rolled out of the way, quickly turning around, he snapped at Barry's tail.

Barry whipped his tail out of reach and ducked his head, ramming into Arin's side. Arin let out a yelp as his body skidded across the ground.

"That's enough!"

Brian walked out into the yard from the back porch, approaching Arin and Barry, who were changing back into their human forms.

He tossed them both a pair of shorts.

Slipping on the garment, Arin closed his eyes and let out a sigh, falling back onto the ground with his arms stretched out.

Feeling something cold touching his arm, Arin opened his eyes to see Brian kneeling beside him, holding a bottle of water. Barry was already back on the porch drinking his own bottle and talking to Suzy.

Sitting up with some effort, Arin nodded his thanks and took the bottle, opening it and downing half of it in one go. Brian sat down next to him, staring out ahead of them at the treeline.

Three days had passed since that disastrous night, when Arin had snuck out during a full moon and ended up being chased by the rogue werewolf and then shot by Dan. Probably the only good thing that came out of that night was Arin regaining his human mind and suppressing the naïve wolf within him.

No one had heard nor seen Dan since then. He wasn't answering his phone or reading his text messages. Ross had even gone by his house but received no answer, even though Dan's truck was still parked in the driveway. Barry had said that they should just give Dan some space for now.

That didn't settle well with Arin and he intended to do something about it, just as soon as he could slip away from Brian.

Brian had gone into an almost overprotective state when it came to Arin. It had only taken a day for Arin to completely recover and as soon as he was better, Brian started training him. Teaching him how to change into his werewolf form and back and how to use his new wolf senses to their full potential.

They had just finished a session of combat training. Brian would watch over Barry and Arin, walking them through fight scenarios, pointing out their weaknesses and finding and honing their strengths. Arin was having trouble, still not completely used to his werewolf form but Barry was patient and went at his pace, having already had training from Brian before.

Arin appreciated what Brian was doing, knowing he was just looking out for them as they were his only family but Arin was sure that Brian was also distracting himself from the situation with Dan and the frustration he felt at not having found the rogue yet.

He had even made all of them promise not to go anywhere on their own, until the rogue was dealt with.

Finishing the water, Arin leaned over, pressing into Brian's side. Brian looked down at him.

“Feeling okay?” He asked. Arin nodded, closing his eyes.

“Yeah, just a bit tired. That body is going to take some getting used to.”

Brian smiled. “Your werewolf body is on the thicker, more muscular side than mine or Barry's. With more training, you'll be a force to be reckoned with.”

Arin let out a chuckle. “I don't know about that but if I can turn this change into another way to help others, I'm all for it.”

Brian leaned his head against Arin's, finding his hand and taking hold of it. “You really are a special one, Arin. I don't know how you can be so selfless all the time.”

Shrugging, Arin hummed to himself. “I just like helping others.” He then sat up and met Brian's gaze.

“Especially, my friends. You, Suzy, Ross, Barry...and Dan.”

The smile on Brian's face faded into a frown at the mention of Dan. Arin squeezed his hand. “I don't know if it's my place but I do want to try and help fix things between you two. But if you don't want me to, I won't.”

Letting out a sigh, Brian looked away. “No, it's okay. I'd rather you did. Dan is mostly mad at me. I was the one who told all of you to not tell him our secrets. Maybe if he had known, none of this would have happened.”

“We don't know that for sure, Brian. I'd like to think he would have accepted you and Barry back then but I don't know. His hatred for werewolves runs deep. Now that he knows and after everything that's happened, maybe there's a chance for him to really understand us and our positions. It may take some time, though.”

Brian ran a hand through his hair, lowering his head and staring hard at the ground. “I don't want to get my hopes up but if it comes down to it and he can't accept us...I'm willing to...let Dan go.” He said, his expression twisting up in pain.

“You and the others are more important.”

Arin shook his head. “It's not a who's more important, Brian. Don't look at it like that. I know how you feel about Dan and I know he feels the same for you. I think he'll eventually come around but you'll have to talk to him. I can help with some of it but you know, I gotta get through his guilt for shooting me first.”

Brian closed his eyes, letting out an unsteady breath. Arin released Brian's hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. He knew that Brian was still dealing with his own guilt and Arin knew from experience that it was near impossible to get rid of it.

With Brian it was more about acceptance than anything else. He could accept that he was at fault and he would eventually accept that Arin didn't blame him but the guilt would remain. It was how Brian worked and Arin knew that and had learned how to adapt accordingly.

After a while, the sun began to set and Suzy called them in for dinner.

Standing up, Brian turned and offered Arin a hand, helping him up to his feet. Staring into each other's eyes, Arin could see the shadows within Brian's.

“It'll all be okay, Brian.” Arin said, pulling him into a hug. “I promise. In time, it'll be okay.”

Brian didn't respond, just held Arin close to him.

After dinner, Ross and Barry said their goodbyes, each hugging Arin, Suzy and Brian and headed home.

Brian thanked Suzy for the meal and went back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Arin helped Suzy with the dishes. When they were done, she turned to him, a worried expression on her face.

“You're going to go see Dan, aren't you?” She asked. Arin looked away. There was no point in denying it. Suzy could read him like a book.

“I have to, Suzy. We haven't heard from him in days.”

Suzy reached up and pulled Arin down, hugging him, feeling his large arms wrap around her. “It's pointless for me to say, that you don't have to do anything but I know you. Your heart is so big. You wouldn't be able to sit on the sidelines for long.”

Pulling back, Suzy placed a hand on Arin's cheek in a gentle caress. “Brian's not going to be happy you went by yourself.”

Arin just smiled. “It's just down the road and I'll take the jeep. Brian's trained me himself, I'll be fine. Plus, I think enough time has passed, I need to try and fix this. At least lay the ground work for them.”

Suzy nodded. “Alright.” She pressed a kiss to Arin's lips. “Be careful. Text me when you get there and when you leave, okay?”

“Alright. I will.”

With that, Arin walked out of the kitchen and entered the garage. Climbing into the jeep, Arin waited for the garage door to finish opening. Starting the engine, he backed out onto the driveway and headed down the long dark road.

He was determined to do his best and bring their pack back together.


	14. Chapter 14

Arin walked up the steps of the semi-lit porch and knocked loudly on the door. 

As he waited, Arin spread his senses to his surroundings like Brian had taught him. Listening for any out of place sounds. 

Dan's house didn't have as much cleared land around it like Arin's. The trees seemed to close in on the area, providing perfect cover for anyone or anything to approach undetected. 

It must have not been a concern for Dan. After all, he was a top-rated hunter.

Turning back to the door, Arin frowned. Dan should've answered by now. 

Probably still ignoring everyone or more likely avoiding them. 

Well, he was going to have to do better than that.

Arin pounded on the door as hard as he could. "Dan, open up! Don't make me break down this door!" 

A few seconds passed before Arin heard the sound of locks being turned. 

The door opened to reveal a very haggard looking Dan in a wrinkled set of pajamas. 

His curly hair was more of a mess than usual and a scraggily beard had grown on his normally clean-shavened skin. His eyes were blood-shot and dull, with dark bags beneath them. 

In short, he looked terrible.

Dan just stared at Arin, not saying anything.

Arin offered him a timid smile. "Mind if I come in?" 

Stepping aside, Dan pulled the door further open. 

Walking into the house, Arin heard the door closing behind him and the locks turning. 

"So, Dan I-" Arin began, only to find long arms suddenly wrapping around him and pulling him back. 

Arin twisted in the hold, trying to see Dan's hair obscured face. 

"Dan?"

"I'm so sorry, Arin." He whispered in a broken tone. 

Arin's expression softened, bringing his own arms up, wrapping them around Dan's waist. 

"It's okay, Dan. I'm fine." 

Dan shook his head, a choked sob escaping him. "I could've killed you. Fuck! I almost killed you!" 

Pulling back, Arin held Dan by the shoulders. "Dan look at me…please." Dan slowly lifted his head, meeting Arin's eyes.

"You didn't know. It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you." Dan looked away, pulling out of Arin's grip. 

"How can you just forgive me so easily?" Arin tilted his head and smiled.

"Because I know you, Dan. You're my best friend. You'd never hurt me on purpose. It was an accident." Arin reached out a hand, grabbing Dan's. 

"Do you think you can accept that?"

Dan shook his head, pulling his hand away and walked over to the couch in the living room. He plopped down, dropping his head back and let out a heavy sigh. 

Arin followed him, seeing the many empty bottles of beer on the coffee table. Ignoring the sight for now, Arin sat in one of the chairs. 

"Accept it, huh?" Dan said. "Don't have much of a choice, do I?" 

Arin shrugged. "You do have a choice but is it worth having it weigh you down and hold you back?"

Dan turned his head towards Arin, a frown on his face. 

"You seem to be taking getting shot pretty well." 

Sitting back in the chair, Arin looked down at the floor. "I guess. Honestly, I don't remember much from it. Like when I first changed, I remember being in pain but it feels kind of distant now. Becoming a werewolf and being shot…both of those events happened. Nothing is going to change that and I don't want you and Brian beating yourselves up over things that were out of your control."

Listening to Arin, Dan nearly rolled his eyes at the typical selflessness of his friend but something he had said gave him pause. Arin made it sound like he'd just become a werewolf. Dan did remember that Arin had suddenly become sick not too long ago, or at least that was what he had been told.

"Arin. How long have you been a werewolf?" 

Arin looked up in thought. "Hmm, not even a full week, I think." 

Dan sat up, staring at Arin with shock. It had been that recent?

"So, when Barry said you had caught what Brian had…" 

"He was technically telling the truth. That rogue werewolf jumped me a few nights ago at the shop. Like I said before, I don't remember much. I just know that Brian saved me but the rogue still managed to bite me."

"So, before then you were still normal?" Dan muttered to himself. 

Arin frowned at that. He wasn't entirely sure what Dan was getting at but he made it sound like he was no longer the same and that didn't sit well with him. 

"Besides becoming a werewolf, I haven't changed. Is that what you think? I'm different because of that?"

Dan pursed his lips together. Did he think that? 

He'd always thought of werewolves as a curse. A curse that infected innocent people and turned them into monsters. His thoughts went back to his conversation with Brian. Everything he had thought he knew and what he had learned. All of it was conflicting and clashing within his mind. 

"I don't know." He admitted. 

Well, Arin couldn't really fault him entirely. After all, Dan had a really good reason to hate werewolves. 

"Will you show me?" Dan suddenly asked in a low voice. Arin raised an eyebrow. 

"My werewolf form?" Dan nodded. "Seriously?" 

"…yeah."

"Alright. If you're sure." Arin said, standing up and walking over to the fireplace and began taking off his jacket. "Hope you don't mind. I really like this shirt."

Dan gave Arin a small smile, watching him pull off the sailor moon shirt, he had bought him long ago. Once all of his clothes were off, Arin took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Dan watched with rapt attention, as Arin's body began to shift and morph. Golden brown hair sprouted out of his skin, spreading like weeds. His hands grew and spread, sharp claws appearing on the tips of his fingers. Dan winced hearing the bones in Arin's legs snapping in half, causing him to fall down to the floor. Arin's spine bulged, stretching his body, continuing until it tore through his back and formed into a large bushy tail.

In all, it took around three minutes and there was, what could be described as, a giant wolf in Dan's living room. 

A werewolf was in his home.

Dan took a deep and slow breath and then another and another. 

This was okay. 

His heartbeat increased.

He could do this.

Dan's hand began to twitch at his side. 

He looked past Arin to the picture on the mantle behind him. Following his gaze, Arin turned around and looked up. Seeing the picture, his eyes widened and ears lowered. He let out a small whine and looked back at Dan, who was now staring at his shotgun leaning against the wall near the front door. 

Arin lowered himself further, practically lying on the floor. He waited for some cue from Dan. 

Unsure of what do.

Dan tore his eyes away from the weapon. He hated this. 

The anger inside. Boiling within him.

This was Arin. 

Not the rogue or some other werewolf. 

This werewolf was his best friend.

Dan swallowed thickly. 

"C-Can you change back…please?" Dan asked, raising a trembling hand and running it down his face.

Arin nodded (and wasn't that weird) and began to shift. Dan looked away, grimacing as he once more heard the gruesome sounds of bones breaking and realigning. 

A few minutes passed and a hand touched his shoulder, causing him to flinch away. Dan turned to see Arin pulling his hand back and looking at him with an understanding smile. 

"You okay?" He asked, stepping back to put his pants and shirt on. 

Dan let out another breath and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about that." 

Arin shook his head, and took a seat in the chair across from Dan. 

"No need to apologize, man." Arin assured, looking back at the picture on the mantle. "You were traumatized by a werewolf at a young age. Nobody expects you to just be okay with all of this, just because you now know that some of your friends are werewolves."

Dan didn't respond, his eyes on the floor and hands fisted into the fabric of his pajama pants. 

He wished it wasn't so. Just seeing Arin as a werewolf pissed him off so much. It was like his brain didn't want to accept it at all. He loved his friends but seeing them as something he hated so much was causing such a conflict within him. 

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" He asked. "Did you guys think I couldn't handle it?"

Arin frowned, looking away. Not telling him had been Brian's decision but Dan didn't need to know that now. Arin was trying to fix things not make them worse.

"I don't know if I have a good answer for you."

Dan took a moment to absorb what Arin was not saying. He had no doubt that Brian was behind the decision to not tell him and it made sense. Dan couldn't say he was handling it well right now but he also had the added issue of shooting Arin and Brian.

"I didn't come here to make you feel guilty or force you into changing, Dan." Arin said, pulling him from his thoughts. "I know it's not easy and these things take time. I came here to tell you that it's okay. I'm okay. You don't have to avoid us. We're still your friends. All of us." 

It was difficult to argue with Arin when he was so sure and certain of himself. Deep down, Dan knew he was right. Drowning himself in guilt wasn't helping anybody, least of all himself. 

Dan looked at his coffee table, seeing all the empty bottles. He had kept himself in a drunken stupor for a while, not wanting to think about what had happened and what it all meant for the future. 

There was no avoiding any of it. If Dan wanted to move forward, he'd have to change. His friends were werewolves. That was a fact. He hated and hunted werewolves. That was another fact. Even with his amended oath, he knew it eventually wouldn't be enough. 

Arin was his best friend and also a werewolf. Brian was a werewolf and Dan still had very strong feelings for him, despite his lingering anger. 

Something would have to give and Dan had a feeling it would be him. His friends couldn't just stop being werewolves but Dan could stop being a hunter. He just wasn't sure if he wanted that.

Arin had said it would take time and they were currently taking the first few steps. 

If Dan wanted to move forward, he had to stand up and walk. His friends would be there to help him, no doubt. Arin being there now was testament to that. 

"Dan, will you come back to us?" Arin asked, standing up and walking over to the couch and sitting down beside him. He looked at Dan with hopeful eyes. 

"Let us be there for you?"

Dan closed his eyes, thinking of his friends.

Thinking of Brian. 

He missed them. 

He couldn't do this alone.

He didn't want to do this alone. 

Not anymore.

Opening his eyes, he nodded. 

Arin smiled and placed his arm around Dan's shoulder, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"It'll be okay, Dan. I promise it will."

Dan held on tightly to Arin's words, wanting desperately to believe them. 

For now, it was all he had.

It was enough.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Dan was up and moving about with renewed purpose.

Arin had stayed for a couple of more hours the previous night. The two of them catching up and Arin telling Dan about his experiences so far as a werewolf and explaining his stance on werewolves in general at the request of Dan.

Having more insight and Arin's acceptance of his apology, Dan felt a bit more at peace with the situation. Arin had made him promise to get himself together and get out of the house. Dan agreed, knowing that sitting around and moping would do him no good.

It was time to move forward.

Having showered, washed his hair, shaved, all after a surprisingly peaceful sleep, Dan moved through his house and cleaned it up. 

He threw the empty beer bottles on his coffee table into his recycling bin and cleared off his kitchen counters of several empty boxes of take out. He then swept and mopped his floors and dusted his furniture.

By the time he finished, it was already noon, which worked out for him since he hadn't eaten yet.

Putting on a light jacket, Dan opened his front door. Before going out the door, Dan paused. He looked at one of his shotguns, leaning against the wall. Taking a deep breath, Dan stepped over the threshold, intending to leave it behind but he stopped before closing the door.

His thoughts were still troubled and conflicted. It seemed foolish to leave behind his shotgun.

The main reason he was hesitant was because he had shot his friends and was afraid of it happening again, but the rogue was still out there. It didn't make sense to leave himself and anyone else defenseless because of his fears.

Making his decision, Dan turned around and grabbed the weapon and his ammunition bag and closed and locked the door. Feeling the weight of his shotgun in his hand, Dan felt a sense of relief.

Walking down the porch steps, Dan approached his truck. Opening the driver door, he placed his shotgun and ammo bag on the floor of the passenger side.

Starting the truck, Dan backed out of his driveway and headed down the road in the direction of the town.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the shop, Dan took a quick look around. There were a decent amount of customers there for lunch and he saw Suzy on the main floor, delivering an order and Barry behind the counter, taking a customer's order.

Walking over to the counter, he gave a small smile to Barry, who's eyes had widened upon seeing him. Before he took a seat on one of the stools, Dan felt a pair of small arms encircle him.

“Dan!” Suzy called out, causing Dan to turn in her arms and look down. “It's so good to see you.” Dan's smile widened as he returned the hug.

“It's good to see you too, Scuze.” Pulling out of his hold, Suzy tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

“I gotta admit, I'm surprised that you showed up after one talk from Arin.” Dan laughed, sitting down on the stool.

“Well, he can be very persuasive and besides it's not like I was doing anything to pull myself out of that funk.” Smiling, Suzy hugged him again.

“I'm glad you're back. We've missed you.” She said before taking a completed order from Barry and walked back to the main floor.

Watching her go for a moment, Dan turned back around towards Barry, who was placing a bowl of ramen and a pair of chopsticks before him. Dan looked down at the food and back up at Barry.

“I didn't order anything yet.” Barry just smiled.

“I had fixed up a batch for Arin and I know you like it too. Consider it a welcome back meal.” He said.

“Thanks, Bar.” Dan said, pulling the chopsticks apart and beginning to eat. He closed his eyes and let out a sound of contentment. The ramen satisfying his empty stomach and warming his insides on the chilly day. Just what he needed.

Seeing his reaction, Barry let out a chuckle and walked back into the kitchen.

Dan continued to eat, occasionally glancing up at the small flatscreen television hanging on the wall.

It looked like there was some kind of commotion going on at the town hall. Several people were gathered, holding signs. Dan noticed that most of the signs had anti-werewolf language on them.

Barry walked back out of the kitchen, just as Suzy returned. Dan gestured towards the tv. “What's going on with that?” He asked. Suzy sighed, taking a seat next to him.

“There's a community meeting to discuss the werewolf problem. This last full moon there were seven people injured and five killed. Four werewolves were captured.”

Dan's eyes widened. That many? He had no idea, having been dealing with his guilt and all the revelations he'd learned that night.

Barry leaned forward on the counter. “Arin and Ross are there to argue for the side of werewolves but it's not looking good.”

“What are they arguing over?” Dan asked, feeling a sense of unease.

Barry looked down, biting his bottom lip. “They've found out that werewolves are walking amongst us. One of the werewolves captured was able to change back before they...took care of it. The news leaked and now a debate has started over what to do with the “new” information.”

Dan frowned, looking down. He could only imagine how scared and nervous the public was.

There had been rumors that werewolves walked amongst humans but no one in the area really believed it, including Dan until that night with the Nin-Brian. He had thought, along with everyone else, that once a person was bitten, they were permanently werewolves, having completely lost all of their humanity and were a threat to everyone.

It looked like the truth was finally being taken seriously. Of all the good that would do.

“There's an anti-werewolf group that wants all werewolves outsted.” Suzy said. “They've been spreading lies and calling for werewolves to be locked up and kept away from everyone.”

“They’re also wanting to bring in more hunters and increase the bounties...per head.” Barry added with a grimace.

Dan then had a thought. “What about Brian? What is he doing?”

Brian had mentioned before that there were a lot of places that didn't believe scientists or specialists and had their own beliefs regarding werewolves. That was why he traveled so much, trying to educate as many people as he could. But the progress was slow going.

He had told Dan that the UK was probably the most accepting of werewolves and most werewolves who could, permanently moved there.

“Is he at the meeting too? Maybe they'd listen to him, now.”

Barry shrugged, his jaw clenched tightly. “Doubt it. They’ve never listened before, why should they now? Besides, he's tracking the rogue. Brian's now positive that it's the only rogue in the area and was responsible for the injuries and killings. It needs to be dealt with.”

Dan nodded. He didn't blame Brian for prioritizing the rogue. Dan hated to think what would have happened to Arin if Brian hadn't been there. The rogue wasn't purposely trying to create more werewolves. It was more likely that, some of it's bite victims were able to escape.

Looking at Barry, Dan gave him a confused look. “Is he tracking it alone?” He asked.

Barry let out a low growl and looked away. Suzy sighed. “He doesn't want any of us to get involved. He said, he would handle it on his own.” She said. “He's afraid of us getting hurt.”

Dan's hand tightened around his chopsticks. That didn't seem like a very smart plan. But at the same time, he understood where Brian was coming from. He was the most experienced werewolf amongst them.

After what happened with Arin, Dan wouldn't have let the others help either.

Thinking back to his first run in with the rogue, Dan wondered if Brian would really be okay. That time, Brian had saved him but he'd been overpowered too. Could he handle the rogue on his own?

Dan felt his chest clenching. He didn't like the idea of Brian being out there alone. He needed someone with him.

Dan stood up, pushing the empty bowl away. “Thanks for the meal, Bar.” He said, turning towards the exit.

Suzy grabbed his arm, keeping him in place, causing Dan to look down and see her worried expression.

“I know you're going after him and...I can't stop you. Please, be careful.” She said.

Dan nodded, pulling Suzy into his arms. “I will.”

“When you find Brian, make sure you announce your presence, Dan.” Barry added. “He has trouble sensing you.”

Looking back at Barry, Dan nodded, not too sure what to make of that information but made a note of it. After all, Barry had known Brian longer than him and would know more about his abilities than Dan did. Hopefully, in time he could change that.

“Alright, guys. I'll see you later.” Dan said, walking out the door with a smile and wave.

Heading towards his truck, Dan's entire demeanor changed. Going into his hunter mindset.

In order to find Brian, Dan was going to have to use his skills.

It was time to hunt for the Ninja.


	16. Chapter 16

Brian kept himself low and downwind, as he stalked through the brush.

Up ahead, just over the ridge he had caught an unfamiliar scent. It wasn't the rogue. He was sure of that.

Stalking closer, Brian looked down to see two creatures curled up next to each other. They were in a indention of ground, made into a temporary den. Near them were two bags.

They were werewolves.

Jumping down from the ledge he was on, Brian landed in front of the two, startling them awake. One leapt to it's paws, head low and back arched, growling loudly. Brian just stared at the werewolf. His piercing blue eyes boring through the agitated werewolf.

A few more seconds passed before both werewolves had there heads lowered and tails between their legs, staring up at Brian. With a sharp bark, Brian had both of them changing back into their human forms. After they were done and a nude young man and woman were sitting before him, Brian changed as well.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan drove into a small clearing, near the edge of the woods and parked his truck. He checked his phone to see if Brian had responded to his text messages. Having no response, Dan let out a sigh. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. He really would have to hunt Brian down.

Getting out of his truck, Dan grabbed his shotgun and ammo pack and slipped on a small backpack. After locking his truck, he headed into the woods, looking for any signs that a werewolf had been nearby.

He was once more in the woods near Brian's old cabin. He had been right before that the rogue would likely choose the area because of the density of trees and lack of hunters. Going where the rogue would probably be, increased Dan's chances of finding Brian. Hopefully, he'd find Brian before the rogue.

After an hour of walking, Dan found his first lead near a creek. Kneeling down, he touched the large paw print pressed into the ground. It was too big to be a normal wolf or a fox and it wasn't dry, so the print must've been made within the last several hours. Looking around at the brush, Dan's eyes narrowed at a nearby broken log. Moving closer, he could see whisps of hair attached to the old bark. Grabbing the hair, he looked at it closely. The hair was two toned, which was normal for wolves. Black and gray and gray and white, matched Brian's werewolf colors.

Dan didn't know every werewolf in the area but he knew most of them came in darker colors. Brian and Arin were the standouts from what Dan had seen so far. This could be Brian. Dan would be foolish not to follow the trail.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian waved to the two werewolves as they walked away from him, going into the trees and out of sight.

Letting out a breath, Brian shifted back to his werewolf form and walked into the unoccupied den and began rolling in it, masking his scent with the other werewolves.

The man and woman were newly turned werewolves that had been scared off by the growing anti-werewolf sentiment in town. They were afraid of accidentally outing themselves and being captured.

Brian had told them it was dangerous in the woods as it was where the rogue was last seen prowling, not to mention the risk of running into a hunter. They were too inexperienced, having not noticed Brian until he was on top of them. Brian told them to stay human and leave the woods and had let them know about the werewolf clinic Arin and Suzy ran, that could be a safe haven on full moon nights.

The werewolves were glad to have some guidance and a plan. With a boost to their confidence, they agreed to go back to their human lives. Picking up their bags, they thanked Brian and headed out the woods.

Brian had a feeling there would be more out there like them. Scared and unsure of what to do. His hometown was becoming the most unstable area for werewolves he'd ever seen.

Brian let out a huff of air and continued on. One thing at a time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan kneeled down and touched the disturbed earth. He'd followed the trail to a makeshift den and from what he could tell, there had been three different creatures present. He found the path of two of them going in one direction into the trees and the path of the other, who he believed to be Brian going in another direction. Dan wondered just how far ahead he was.

Standing back up, Dan followed the new direction of the trail, keeping his eyes peeled and his grip on his shotgun firm. So far, he'd seen no sign of the rogue. Dan wondered if Brian hadn't it either.

Dan had been walking for about forty minutes when he'd heard something. Crouching low, he moved quietly towards the sound, careful to not step on any twigs or leaves. Peering around a tree, Dan looked to see a gray and white werewolf, sniffing at the base of a bush.

Unable to see it's face, Dan hesitated. The coloring was right but he still wasn't sure it was Brian. Barry had told him to announce his presence when he found Brian. Dan's grip on his shotgun tightened. That advice went against all of his training but what hadn't lately.

Letting out a breath, Dan comforted himself with the fact that he still had the advantage. The werewolf hadn't caught his scent yet, so if it wasn't Brian, he'd still be able to defend himself if it was like the rogue.

Dan slowly came out from behind the tree, exposing himself.

“Brian?” He cautiously called out.

The werewolf's ears shot up, it's entire body going ridged.

Dan swallowed thickly, watching as the werewolf slowly turned it's head.

Bright blue eyes stared at Dan, widening in surprise.

Dan sighed in relief, lowering his shotgun.

It was Brian.

Approaching the now changing werewolf, Dan looked away, avoiding the grotesque sight. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the transformation.

“Danny? What are you doing out here?”

Dan turned around and immediately blushed. The man he had a crush on was standing before him completely nude and Dan was having trouble looking away.

“Danny?” Brian questioned again, walking towards him.

Tearing his eyes away, Dan took a step back. “Um, do you think you could cover up or something?”

Brian looked down and let out a nervous laugh. His own face beginning to redden. “Oh, um sorry. I don't really have anything.”

Dan leaned his shotgun against a tree and took off his backpack. Opening it, he pulled out a towel and handed it to Brian, keeping his eyes averted.

Brian took the cloth and held it in front of himself.

“Sorry. I've become a bit desensitized to being naked. It's easy to forget that not everyone is okay with it.” Brian explained.

Dan didn't say anything to that. He could understand but it really wasn't a case of him having a problem with Brian being nude. Quite the opposite actually.

“So, again. Why are you out here, Danny?”

Dan turned, meeting Brian's eyes. “I was looking for you. Didn't think it was a good idea for you to be out here alone with that rogue.”

Brian nodded, sitting down on the ground, keeping the towel over him. “I'm used to it. Fixing my messes is easier when I don't have to worry about anyone else.” Brian then looked at Dan who was sitting down across from him. “I'm actually surprised to see you. I expected Barry to override my order and come after me.”

“Your order?” Dan asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Brian said, picking at the grass on the ground. “I'm technically Barry and Arin's Alpha. I have the ability to make them do what I want. Not a power I particularly use but with Barry being as stubborn as he is and Arin being Arin, I had to order them not to come after me.”

“To keep them safe.” Dan said. Brian nodded, despite it not being a question.

“And you, Danny. How are you...feeling?” Brian asked, with a bit of hesitance.

Dan shrugged. “I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're worried about. Arin came to see me.” Dan let out a laugh. “Threatened to break down my door if I didn't let him in.”

Brian laughed. “Sounds like him. I'm glad you're feeling better.” Brian's expression fell a bit. “I'm sorry for not telling you about us.”

Dan reached out and took one of Brian's hands, caressing it with his thumb. Brian's cheeks began to redden once more as he looked up and met Dan's soft brown eyes.

“A lot happened that night, Bri. My head was a mess and I was scared. I took it out on you and I apologize for that. Arin put things into perspective for me and with what you had already told me before, I now understand why you guys didn't tell me. There are still a lot of things I need to figure out but for now, I want to be your ally. Help you take care of the rogue and maybe make things a bit better for non-aggressive werewolves.”

Brian smiled, twisting their hands together until their fingers were interlocked with one another. “I can't say the situation isn't still fucked up and getting worse but I'm glad I didn't completely fuck up everyone's relationship with you, especially-” Brian trailed off, looking away.

Dan moved closer, reaching up and lightly cradling Brian's cheek, turning him back to face him. “especially my relationship with you.” Dan finished. Brian sighed and nodded.

“I'll admit, the werewolf thing will take a while to get used to but I think it would take more than that to change my feelings for you.” Brian's eyes widened slightly.

“Really?”

Dan's smile widened and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Brian's. Brian gasped in surprise, before allowing his eyes to slip closed, returning the kiss.

Pulling back, Dan moved his hand up to Brian's hair and playfully ruffled it. Brian let out a low growl, ducking his head from beneath Dan's hand. Meeting each others eyes, they both began laughing.

“Gotta say, I didn't think our first kiss would be like this.” Brian said, still chuckling.

“What? You didn't picture yourself naked and in the middle of the woods with me?” Dan joked.

Brian shook his head in amusement. “It actually sounds kinda hot when you say it like that.” He said, waggling his eyebrows.

Dan's blush deepened as he shoved Brian. “I can't believe you!”

Pretending to lose his balance, Brian looked at Dan with a fake affronted expression. “Danny, how dare you. As if you didn't know what I'm all about.”

Shaking his head, Dan climbed up to his feet, holding out his hand to Brian. Brian grabbed it and pulled himself up, holding the towel in place.

“I have a feeling I'm going to learn a whole lot more about you. Now let's go find this rogue and then maybe we can go on a real date.”

Brian handed Dan back his towel and turned back towards the trees, Dan made an effort not to stare. “Stick with me long enough and you may get bored.” He said, looking over his shoulder, smirking at Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes, watching as Brian changed back into his werewolf form, ignoring the feeling of unease as the werewolf stood before him. With a bark, Brian bounded into the trees.

“I doubt I'll ever get bored of you.” Dan whispered to himself.

Grabbing his shotgun, Dan followed Brian.

He was glad things were okay between them again.

Now they had a mission to complete.

Find the rogue and take care of it.


	17. Chapter 17

Ross peered out the partially open door, his head turning left and then right. Seeing no one nearby, he slowly pushed the door further open and slipped out hugging the wall.

Arin took a quick glance around before following, waving at the security guard still just inside the door. “Thanks, Wade. We appreciate it.”

The security guard nodded. “No problem. You guys be safe getting home. I'll see you at the next meeting.”

“Thanks again.” Ross called out as the door closed. “Come on, let's get back.”

Arin jogged a bit to catch up to Ross and they continued down the dark alleyway, heading back to the shop.

Spreading his senses, Arin stayed one step behind Ross, keeping an eye on their surroundings.

They had just left a meeting at the town hall, discussing the growing werewolf problem.

There had been an increase in complaints of nothing being done to protect the citizens from the threat. With injuries and deaths increasing, the officials had no choice but to hold a meeting, addressing the many concerns.

The first few meetings had been mostly one sided, with no representation for werewolves. Brian was initially going to be the main voice for the side of werewolves, having had previous experience but he was more concerned with the rogue. That left Arin and Ross along with a handful of other people, some of which who were secretly werewolves, to provide a different perspective.

It didn't take long for all of them to be accused of either being werewolf sympathizers or actual werewolves. Not much had been accomplished, other than more fear and misinformation spreading, which was the main reason for Arin and Ross leaving out the back of the building.

Arin still had a business to run and couldn't afford for a stigma to be placed on them too early. They just didn't have the authority to get people to listen to them. Arin knew that they would only be able to hold the fort for a little while.

They needed Brian with his credibility and credentials to get the werewolf point across to the public and officials.

He hoped the rogue was taken care of soon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan ducked beneath a low hanging branch before crawling over a large log, cursing when his shotgun sling caught on a tree limb.

Brian was a few feet ahead but paused and turned when he heard the string of muttered curses. He tilted his head to the side as if asking Dan if he was alright.

“I'm fine, Brian.” He said, as he nearly tripped over a root. “This just isn't the path I'd normally take.”

Brian nodded, changing directions and headed for a less dense area. Dan huffed out a breath, smiling at the clear consideration. He had half-expected Brian to stay on his current path.

It was only around thirty minutes ago, that Brian had suddenly changed back to human to let Dan know he had found the rogue's scent. Dan hoped the change in direction didn't cause Brian to lose the trail.

Getting the rogue was more important than Dan's discomfort.

As they continued on, Dan began to wonder what they would do when they found the rogue. They hadn't discussed any kind of strategy or plan. He should probably stop Brian so they could figure something out.

He still remembered how the rogue had clearly overpowered Brian when it attacked him and Arin had said that while Brian had managed to break the rogue's leg, at the time it was distracted.

Dan didn't know how much help his shotgun would be. He had left the silver bullets at home, swearing to never use them again. He had his normal silver-tainted, tranquilizer bullets but he still didn't know how many shots it would take to take the rogue down.

Brian hadn't slowed at all from one bullet but he eventually did need a couple of days to recover.

Dan was also nervous about killing the rogue. It was kind of weird, since only a few days ago he wouldn't have cared as much but now that he knew more about werewolves and honestly, still hated them, he couldn't forget that these creatures were humans. Even the ones that had clearly lost their humanity, like the rogue.

Though Dan did find it odd that the rogue had gone after him once and Arin twice. He hadn't heard much about repeat werewolf attacks before.

A sudden low growl, pulled Dan out of his thoughts. Brian was standing just a little bit before him, his tail and ears erect, staring down the hill they were on. Dan froze in place, slowing his breathing down.

Letting a full minute pass, Dan silently moved towards Brian, stopping behind him. Looking down the hill, in the distance he could see an object moving across the open field.

Even though he didn't need to, Dan pulled out his binoculars from his pouch and looked through them.

As he expected, a clear view of a large brown werewolf filled his vision.

He looked over, seeing Brian staring at him. His blue eyes sharp and intense. Dan swallowed, nodding at him, and turned back towards the field.

His heartbeat began to pick up.

This was it.

They had found the rogue.

The hunt was nearing its end.

\--------------------------------------------

Suzy looked up as the door to the shop opened, preparing to greet the customers. The greeting died on her tongue, seeing Arin and Ross walking in.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she met Arin as he came behind the counter and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, pressing his face into the crook of her neck, breathing deeply. Pulling back, Suzy leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

“How did it go?”

Arin shook his head. “Not too well.” He said, glancing up at the overhead television.

The coverage was still going on and there were still many anti-werewolf protestors outside the town hall.

“It was hard to get anyone to listen to us.” Arin said, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms. “There weren't that many of us either.” Suzy nodded.

“Understandable. No one wants to get involved and potentially risk the safety of their families or themselves.” Arin nodded in agreement.

“Without Brian, this will be really difficult.” Arin then looked up, meeting Suzy's eyes. “Any news? Have you heard back from him?”

Suzy sighed, shaking her head. “Nothing. From him or Dan.” Arin's eyes widened in shock.

“Dan? Dan's with him? Since when?”

“He came by a couple of hours ago. As soon as he heard that Brian was tracking the rogue alone, he went after him.” Suzy said. She then smiled, nudging Arin's side.

“You really got him out of his funk. I wasn't expecting him back so soon.” Arin smiled.

“Honestly, I wasn’t either.” He admitted. “Nice to know talking does work. Just wish it worked today.”

“Hey, don't be like that.” Suzy said, sliding an arm around his waist. “You did your best and it's not over. They could still come around.”

Ross, who had been sitting on one of the stools at the counter, nodded. “She's right, Arin. Besides, Dan's a special case, considering who his friends are.”

Letting out a breath, Arin ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah. You guys are right. No point getting myself down over this. The real battle hasn't begun yet.” Suzy pulled him into a half hug before stepping away, heading towards the kitchen.

“Barry fixed up some ramen. You two want some?”

“Yeah.” Ross exclaimed, his expression bright. Arin nodded but frowned, looking around the shop.

There weren't many customers there, since lunch time was over. Looking back towards the serving window, Arin asked the question on his mind.

“Suzy? Where's Barry?”

Dipping a ladle into a large pot, Suzy scooped out the noodles and placed them into the two bowls. “He's out back. Probably wearing a hole into the ground. You should probably go talk to him. He won't listen to me.”

Arin's frown deepened. Pushing off the counter, he headed towards the side door, easily pushing it open. They had replaced it the previous day.

Exiting out into the back, Arin suppressed a shudder, seeing the trees at the back of the lot.

His memories of the night he became a werewolf were fuzzy but his body remembered the fear.

Of being helpless and believing he was going to die. It hadn't happened that long ago and Arin still hadn't fully processed everything that had happened to him. Too many other things needed to be taken care of first.

For example, finding out what was wrong with his friend, who was currently walking in an agitated circle, growling under his breath.

“Barry?”

Barry glanced up, his eyes locking with Arin's before looking away and continuing his pacing. Arin walked over. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong.

Arin stood in Barry's way, causing him to pause in place before shifting to move around Arin. A hand placed on his chest kept him in place. Barry didn't push against the hand on him, just glared at the ground.

“I get it, Barry. I'm not happy about it either.”

Barry's jaw clenched, his hands tightening into fists. “This is bullshit! I can understand you but making me stay behind!”

Letting out a growl, he sharply turned away from Arin, walking towards the old door that was leaning against the brick wall.

“He fucking trained me to fight!” Barry gritted out, bringing his arm back.

“And he still went ALONE!” He yelled, his fist striking the metal door, putting a deep dent in it.

Arin winced, seeing the blood dripping from Barry's knuckles.

It was kind of strange, really. Barry was the most chill person of their group. It took a lot for him to get angry.

Even after Brian had turned him, Barry still wasn't upset. Never holding a grudge or anything.

Arin knew it was mainly Barry's sense of loyalty, which had only grown stronger after he became a werewolf. He saw his turning as not being the first one Brian attacked but the first one to be brought to his side.

He didn't fully understand it but even Arin felt frustrated that Brian ordered them to not follow him, and he was the least experienced of them all.

“Suzy told me Dan went after him but she hasn't heard back from them yet.” Arin offered.

Barry turned towards Arin, his eyes narrowing.

“Dan's with him.” He stated, in a tone Arin couldn't quite identify. As if, he’d forgotten that fact and Arin had just reminded him of it.

“That's...what Suzy told us.” Arin hesitantly said, watching as Barry started taking off his clothes.

“Barry? What are you doing?”

Picking up the pile of clothes, Barry dropped them near the wall and began to change. He looked back at Arin with a too bright smile, filled with sharpening teeth.

“It's simple, Arin. I'm going to help _Dan_ find and take care of the rogue.” He said, before his mouth began to stretch and his legs snapped, dropping him to the ground.

“Barry, wait!” Arin called out but Barry ignored him.

The jet black werewolf already gone, vanishing into the trees.

“Goddammit!” Arin swore, yanking off his shirt.

Within minutes, a golden brown werewolf took off into the trees.

Back at the partially opened door, Suzy looked up at Ross with a worried expression.

“Do you think they'll be okay?”

Placing an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her into a half hug.

“I hope so, Suzy. I hope so.”


	18. Chapter 18

Brian stared out across the field. He could see the rogue, about a mile away, going in and out of a group of trees.

Letting out a low growl, Brian sat down on his haunches, continuing to watch. He wasn't sure what the rogue was doing but he did know there was a pack of around thirty wolves in the area.

It would be a huge problem if the rogue took them over. All it would take was one challenge to the Alpha and there was no doubt the rogue would easily win.

They needed to stop it soon.

Dan came up beside him and knelt down, following his gaze.

“What do you think?” He asked.

Brian glanced at him and turned away, walking back to their temporary campsite. He began changing back into his human form and grabbed one of the water bottles Dan had brought and the towel to cover himself. Taking a drink, he waited for Dan to join him by the small fire.

“I think the rogue may have a den in that patch of trees.” Brian said, answering Dan's question. “I'm also worried about the wolves in the area. I'm sure their den isn't too far from here. The rogue is actually in their territory.”

Dan frowned at that. “That's not good.” He then looked up at the sky. The blue beginning to shift in an orangish pink. “We're losing daylight fast too. I have my night vision goggles but I don't know how much help I'll be if we don't have a plan.”

Brian nodded, his eyes fixed on the cackling fire. They did need a plan.

Grabbing a stick off the ground, Brian began to draw in the dirt before him.

“Our best bet is to surround it.” He said, making an 'X' in the dirt and a half circle in front of it. “I'll move upwind of it so it'll focus on me, after catching my scent.”

He then drew another half circle behind it. “You come in from the other side and shoot it. You just need to disable it. Maybe aim for the back legs.”

Dan nodding, swallowing thickly. “Are we going to kill it?” He asked, in a quiet voice.

Brian sighed. “We have no choice. It's already killed. The window for it to regain it's human mind has long passed and from what Arin told me, it rejected their help.” Brian looked over, seeing Dan's worried expression.

“Don't worry, Danny. I'll do it.” He said, before looking away, his eyes narrowing. “Wouldn't be the first time.” He muttered beneath his breath.

Dan's eyes widened, having heard him. He opened his mouth to ask what he meant, when his eyes fell onto Brian's skin. There were a multitude of scars all over his body. Dan wondered how in the world he hadn't noticed before.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Brian often without a shirt on, much less completely nude. At least, until recently, and to be fair, each time Dan had been very distracted.

“Brian?” Dan asked, reaching out a hand, lightly trailing a long thin scar on Brian's shoulder. Brian turned at the touch.

“What's wrong?” He asked, seeing the concern on Dan's face.

“Ross said, that Arin's werewolf blood would heal his wounds after I shot him. Does yours not heal you?”

Brian shook his head. “No, it does. My healing just isn't as strong as it once was. It has more to do with my age than anything else.”

“Hmm. How long have you been a werewolf?”

Looking up in thought, Brian mentally counted backwards. “Coming up on eleven years, now.”

Pulling his hand back from Brian's shoulder, Dan's expression shifted to confusion. “Wait. You were a werewolf for an entire year before becoming friends with Arin?”

That didn't make sense. Arin had told him when he and Barry had grown closer to Brian during tutoring sessions. He'd also told him when Barry became a werewolf.

It didn't add up.

If Brian was the source of the werewolf outbreak, why had Barry been attacked so late. Brian was a teacher, so he clearly had retained his humanity.

“I know, Danny. It doesn't really add up.” Brian said, seemingly reading Dan's mind.

“When I was in England, I was bitten by a werewolf. I was able to regain my human mind not too long after. I was freaking out that my life had took such a drastic turn. I resigned from Queens Mary and came back here and took an open position at the local university. Everything should have been fine but I was wrong.” Brian said, looking down.

“What do you mean? What happened?”

Brian sighed. “I no longer have any family here and the friends I had made had moved on to other places. I was alone. Turns out that's a problem for werewolves. I'd have known that if I’d stayed in England.”

Dan's eyebrows creased in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? A werewolf being alone wasn't good? Dan thought about it.

Werewolves were basically giant wolves and wolves ran in...

“You needed a pack for support?” He asked.

Brian nodded. “Yeah. Wolves are social creatures. They need a pack to function correctly. I had no one back then and when full moons would come around...” He trailed off.

Dan didn't need him to finish. The rest was obvious. The wolf mind was strongest during full moons. It was clear that Brian would lose control of himself and attack people.

He had technically been a rogue werewolf.

“So with Barry...” Dan began.

Brian nodded. “He and some other students happened to be in a park near the campus on a full moon night. I don't remember much but I knew I had to help him after I heard about Arin's dorm room being destroyed.” Brian explained.

“Becoming friends with them, gave me the stability my wolf mind needed. In a way, I created my own pack.” He muttered. “Just glad I wasn't far enough gone that I'd kill someone.”

Dan stared at Brian in awe. He couldn't believe how much Brian had gone through. And so much of it on his own. Looking back at his scars, he knew that each one had a story behind it. He hoped, in time, Brian would share it all with him.

Reaching out, Dan wrapped an arm around Brian's shoulder and pulled him close, kissing him on the cheek.

“You're amazing, Brian.”

Brian just grunted, trying to pull away. Dan tightened his hold.

“I'm serious. You've been through so much and even still giving me a chance, despite my profession. You don’t give up no matter how bad things get. It’s admirable. I'm really glad I can be by your side now. And if you'll let me, I'll make sure you're never alone again.”

Looking up, Brian met Dan's eyes. He was surprised that Dan seemed so confident and dedicated to him.

Not that long ago, he hated all werewolves and had been so angry with Brian. Brian wondered if such a quick turn around was normal.

“Hey, come back to me, Bri.” Dan said, with a smile. “I know that brilliant mind of yours is probably over-thinking all of this.” Dan leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Brian's slightly parted lips.

“I meant what I said and I'm not going anywhere. You’re worth sticking around for.”

Brian just nodded and leaned into Dan's side. No point in over-analyzing.

Dan was pretty straightforward with his feelings. There was no reason to question him, especially when Brian was so happy to just be with him.

They continued sitting there, cuddled together, staring at the cackling fire. Taking a moment to enjoy being with each other.

The silence of the woods was suddenly broken by a chorus of howls. Brian jerked out of Dan's arms, jumping into a crouch, the towel falling from his lap. Brian quickly moved towards the top of the hill. Dan had a moment to think he kind of looked like Tarzan, the way he was hunched over on all fours.

Brian's eyes widened, staring down at the field. He let out a low growl. Dan came up next to him, staying low as he looked to see what was going on, bringing his binoculars out.

Down near the patch of trees, the rogue was standing tall. Only now there was a pack of around fifteen wolves facing it.

One wolf stood before the pack, staring the rogue down. Dan knew it was the Alpha.

Brian let out another growl. “They're trying to scare it out of their territory and it's not backing down. That's a clear challenge to the Alpha.”

“What should we do?” Dan asked, looking over at Brian. He gasped, seeing Brian already changing.

“We have to stop it, now!” He growled.

“It can't gain control of that pack!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arin continued running as fast as he could, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted. Doing his best to keep the black werewolf before him in sight.

He and Barry had been going for, what felt like, hours. Arin had tried to get him to stop, but Barry ignored him or didn’t hear him.

They were now in the woods and Arin could only hope that Barry knew where he was going.

He wasn't as familiar with the woods as, Barry, Brian and Dan. Without a guide, he'd be lost in no time. Brian hadn't started wildlife training with him yet, believing he should know how to defend himself first.

As they continued on, the quiet air suddenly filled with the sounds of howling. Arin's ears perked up.

He looked around, unsure of where the howls were coming from. He was already disoriented and not sure where they were.

Something about those howls was really off-putting. Like, Arin knew it was important but wasn't sure why it was important.

Focusing back on Barry, Arin was surprised to see his speed increasing.

Something was wrong.

He hoped they found Brian and Dan soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: animal on animal violence

Brian kept himself low in the tall grass as he quickly made his way across the hill, circling behind the wolf pack and rogue werewolf.

He didn't look back to see what Dan was doing. He had half-expected Dan to call out to him to wait but Dan was also a hunter. He knew not to make any unnecessary noise, drawing unwanted attention.

It'd be best if he grabbed his gear and circled around the other side and behind the rogue. Brian didn't count on it, though. As much as he knew he could depend on Dan, he wasn't a werewolf so he'd be slower to get into position and Brian couldn't wait.

It looked like he may have to handle this on his own like usual.

Dan could only watch as Brian drew further away from him. Swearing under his breath, he rushed back to their camp and grabbed his shotgun and ammo bag. Staying low, he made his way in the opposite direction of Brian, hoping he'd make it before Brian attacked.

He was still worried about Brian's ability to take on the rogue. He seemed confident but Dan knew Brian tended to follow the motto, 'fake it till you make it'. Remembering all of the scars he'd seen on Brian's body, Dan wondered how many of those injuries could have been avoided if he had had someone by his side.

Dan's grip tightened on his shotgun as he rushed down the hill. From now on, things would be different. He had already decided he would be Brian's partner. He would be the one to look out for and take care of him when he was in over his head.

It would be difficult to do with Brian's tendency to go it alone and act without a clear plan. But Dan was determined enough to try. After all, he had a hunch that he wouldn't be hunting much more in the future.

He still wasn't sure how to feel about that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry slowed to a stop, seeing a small, smoldering fire pit surrounded by water bottles, towels, and unopened ration bars. Brian and Dan's scent was all over the area.

He had caught Dan's scent a while back and had come across where he'd left his truck. Eventually, Brian's scent appeared and he'd followed the trail, deep into the woods, until the faint hint of the rogue's scent showed up.

Sniffing around the camp, Barry searched for a branch off. He followed a path towards the top of the hill and looked down. He was surprised to see the rogue werewolf amongst a group of wolves. The rogue and, what Barry assumed was, the Alpha of the pack were circling around each other. It looked like a confrontation was about to begin.

Scanning the field, Barry noticed some movement gliding through the tall grass. A large grey and white creature. It was Brian and he was creeping closer to the group. No doubt he was going to try and stop the rogue on his own.

Letting out a quiet but irritated growl, Barry started to head down the hill. He was only able to take a couple of steps before he felt the stinging pain of something sharp grabbing his tail. Looking back, he saw a golden brown werewolf with his tail in it's mouth and breathing heavily out of it's nostrils.

Arin had followed him.

Now annoyed, Barry partially turned and snapped at him, causing Arin to release his hold. Barry let out a series of low and rabid barks. Arin stared at him, tilting his head in confusion.

Barry growled again and began to change into his human form. He had forgotten that Arin couldn't understand the wolf language. He'd only been a werewolf for about a week now. His wolf mind hadn't melded with his human one yet and Barry wasn't Arin's Alpha so he couldn't use dominate body language on him.

Arin sat down, taking the moment to catch his breath from all the running and waited for Barry's transformation to complete. A few minutes passed and a nude Barry was crouched before him.

"Arin. Stay here. I'm going to go help Brian. It looks like he's going to attack the rogue." He said, just as the sound of barks and growls filled the air. Barry's head whipped around, seeing Brian and the rogue now fighting.

"Shit!" He swore. Turning back to Arin, he pointed at him, his expression stern. "Stay here, Arin! Understand?"

Not having much of a choice, Arin nodded. Satisfied, Barry stood up and began running down the hill, changing as he ran.

Arin watched him go, his gaze shifting over to the fight between the rogue and Brian. Letting out a whimper, Arin stood up and began to pace as he watched. He hated that he couldn't help. Brian was down there fighting the rogue, Barry was going to help and he was stuck watching because of his inexperience.

As he restlessly paced, something caught his eye. Arin looked out towards the trees near the group of wolves. Something was slowly moving through them. Arin peered closer.

What was that?

A head then appeared over a bush. A familiar bundle of curls tied at the base.

It was Dan!

Arin looked back at the fight and saw that Barry was almost there, fully back in his werewolf form. There wasn't much he could do over there but maybe he could help Dan. Making his decision, Arin took off at a run down the hill, headed towards the trees.

He vaguely noticed the pack of wolves were leaving the area.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian had made it as close as he could to the rogue, who was still focused on the Alpha wolf before it. They had begun circling one another. The fight for dominance would start at any moment.

Glancing up the hill he had come from, Brian saw no sign of Dan. He didn't know if he was in position or still at their camp.

The growls began to grow louder, drawing Brian's attention back to the rogue and Alpha. There was no time left, he had to act.

Standing from his crouch, Brian revealed himself and took off at a sprint, headed straight for the rogue.

Some of the pack wolves noticed his approach and began to back away.

Noticing the movements, the rogue turned just as Brian slammed into it's side, knocking them both to the ground. The rogue let out a surprised yelp before recovering and turning it's full attention on Brian, snarling and snapping at him.

Brian pushed up on his hind legs, grabbing the rogue around it's body, digging his sharp claws into the fur, piercing the skin. Opening his jaw wide, Brian bit down, going for the rogue's neck. The rogue twisted out of the way, letting out a growl as Brian's teeth, dug into it's shoulder.

Bringing up a claw, the rogue caught Brian's exposed underbelly. It's claws dug in deep, tearing into his skin. Brian howled in pain, releasing his hold on the rogue and crouching low, holding his claw over the bleeding wounds.

The rogue stalked towards him, it's yellow eyes were wild with bloodlust. Brian let out a throaty growl, trying to give off a threatening appearance. The rogue wasn't fooled, continuing it's approach. It knew Brian was in too much pain to do much.

Suddenly an object hit the rogue from behind, surprising it and Brian. Brian stared in confusion wondering what that was. He looked around and noticed that the wolf pack was gone. Probably scared off.

Turning back to the rogue, Brian saw a black werewolf now fighting it. Brian lifted his snout and sniffed the air. He immediately recognized the new scent.

It was Barry?

What was he doing there? Brian had ordered him not to come after him.

How did he override his Alpha dominance?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan quietly moved through the trees, carefully making his way over to the group of wolves. He could hear that a fight had started. His chest clenched in fear. He still wasn't close enough to know who was fighting.

Had Brian already attacked?

Figuring the commotion from the fight could cover any noise he'd make, Dan decided to just go for it. He needed to get in position to shoot the rogue.

A howl then filled the air, overtaking all of the other noise, causing Dan to hesitate.

It sounded painful.

Was that Brian or the rogue?

"Dan!"

Jumping at the sudden voice, Dan whirled around bringing his shotgun up. Aiming it straight at the nude figure behind him.

Arin froze, holding his hands up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Dan, it's me!"

Dan quickly lowered his shotgun, dropping it to the ground, staring wide-eyed at Arin. His breathing began to quicken. He grabbed at his head, his fingers clenching in his hair, falling down to his knees.

The images flashing before his eyes.

_The shotgun going off._

_Arin landing in a heap before him._

_His body deathly still._

_A bullet hole in his chest._

He'd almost done it again.

Almost shot Arin.

Arin rushed forward, seeing the distress Dan was in. He cradled Dan's face in his hands.

"Dan. Listen to me. It's okay. I'm okay." He said in a calming voice. Seeing Dan's eyes focusing on him, Arin nodded and began to take deep breaths. "Breathe, Dan. Breathe with me. Come on."

Dan nodded, matching Arin's breathing until he could feel himself calming down. His rapid heartbeat beginning to slow.

"Fuck." He choked out, pulling Arin into his arms in a tight hug. Arin returned the hug, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"It's alright, Dan. It's okay." He murmured into his shoulder.

A few more seconds passed before Arin pulled back a bit, still holding Dan and looking him over. Shaking his head, Dan backed away from Arin, pulling out of his arms and let out a shaky breath.

"Dan?"

"Later, Arin." He said, bending down and picking up his shotgun. He could still hear the sounds of the fight. 

He briefly closed his eyes, regaining his focus. 

Opening them, he turned away from Arin.

"Brian needs me."

Arin watched as Dan ran through trees, towards the fight. Arin took a deep breath and began to change.

Dan was right. Everything else had to be put aside for now. They needed to help Brian and take care of that rogue.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry clamped his jaws onto the rogue's neck, pinning it down onto the ground.

The rogue's claws scratched at his face and chest, tearing at his skin, but he held on. He'd finally gained the upper hand but he didn't know how long he could keep it. The rogue was strong.

Stronger than he expected.

If only Brian hadn't been injured, then he'd be able to help.

Maybe it was a mistake to leave Arin behind.

Brian continued to watch the fight. He was still on the ground nearby, holding his underbelly, still bleeding out. He was beginning to feel dizzy from the loss of blood but he willed himself to stay conscious. He could tell that Barry was starting to lose ground.

Looking towards the blurry trees, Brian wondered if Dan had made it.

This may be their last and only chance.

Dan reached the edge of the trees. He quickly glanced around. He saw no sign of the wolf pack.

The rogue was fighting a black werewolf, he recognized as Barry and Brian was nearby, partially collapsed on the ground, the grass near him stained with blood. Dan felt an intense urge to go to him but knew they needed to complete their mission.

Finish the hunt.

Raising his shotgun, Dan aimed at the two struggling werewolves.

He swallowed thickly, waiting for a clear shot.

It was difficult with Barry’s black fur, blending in with the rogue's dark brown.

With a surge of strength, the rogue managed to throw Barry off of it. He landed on the ground hard and struggled to get back up.

Dan took the brief open window and fired a shot. The sound echoed throughout the area.

The rogue let out a pained yelp as the bullet hit it in the back flank of it's left leg. Turning towards Dan, the rogue let out a menacing snarl and charged at him, the bullet not slowing it down at all.

Arin suddenly ran out of the trees from behind Dan just before the rogue reached him and slammed headfirst into it, throwing it back onto the ground. It quickly jumped back to it's paws, facing Arin, it's sharp, blood-stained teeth on full display as it growled.

Dan felt his heart freeze, seeing Arin once more in the path of his shotgun. Breathing deeply, Dan kept aiming.

He could do this.

"ARIN! MOVE!" He yelled.

Arin immediately darted to the side, away from the rogue, just as another deafening shot filled the air. The bullet hit the rogue in the chest, causing it to collapse back onto the ground. It didn't immediately get back up as it whimpered and whined, weakly pawing at the ground.

Dan watched as Brian limped over to the rogue, his tongue hanging out, panting loudly.

Hesitating a moment, he pressed his claw down onto the rogue's neck, holding it in place and lowered his head. Using his snout Brian pushed the rogue's head up at an angle. Lifting his other claw, he pushed down hard and fast, cleanly snapping the rogue's neck.

It's head dropped limply back onto the ground.

It was as if time had frozen, the only sound was the heavy breathing from Brian and Barry, being carried away by the light breeze.

Dan's shotgun, slipped from his hand, dropping to the ground.

Brian looked up, his blue eyes meeting Dan's brown ones.

He could see the awe in them.

They had did it.

The rogue was dead.

The hunt was finally over.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

Arin stared at the rogue's lifeless body, unable to tear his eyes away.

The werewolf that had been terrorizing their town for weeks had finally been put down. The same werewolf that had turned Arin. Attacking him with the clear intent to kill.

Arin let out a soft whine, taking a step back. Moving away from the body. The memories from that night hit him all at once.

The gnashing of teeth. The pain from the powerful jaws clamped down on his wrist. The stinging pain of the sharp nails, digging into his skin.

The pure fear he'd felt in that moment. Believing that he would die. Mauled to death by the rogue.

Arin could feel his body beginning to tremble. What was wrong with him? Why were his memories of that night suddenly so vivid? The rogue was dead. Why was that moment bothering him now?

A black snout then pressed against him. Arin looked over to see Barry staring at him. He could see the worry in his eyes. Barry gave him a small lick before standing between him and the rogue's body, blocking it from view.

Arin appreciated the gesture.

Brian limped over to them, still holding his slashed underbelly. His fur was drenched in blood. He nuzzled both Barry and Arin in a show of affection before collapsing to the ground, causing them to yelp in surprise. Dan ran over, dropping to his knees before Brian's body.

"He's lost a lot of blood!"

Dan looked between Barry and Arin. He saw the slowly bleeding scratches all over Barry's body. He then turned to Arin who was completely uninjured.

"Arin! Go get my bag from the camp! I can probably patch him up with what I have!"

Arin nodded and took off, sprinting up the hill.

"Help me roll him on his back, Dan."

Startled, Dan turned to see Barry in his human form. He was surprised he hadn't heard him changing, but it may have had something to do with his heart pounding in his ears, so worried for Brian.

They both rolled him over onto his back. Brian's eyes were tightly shut. His breathing was labored. Dan and Barry moved Brian's large arms to the side and began to press against his wounds, trying to slow the blood loss.

Arin then returned with the bag. Dan grabbed the backpack and quickly opened it up, pulling out bandages, disinfectant and a sewing kit. He handed the disinfectant to Barry, who immediately started pouring it in the gashes. Arin, who was back in his human form, took the bandages and held them to the wounds after Barry finished.

Dan threaded a needle with surgical thread and had Arin uncover one of the gashes and began to sew it closed. He worked quickly but efficiently, staying focused on the task, pushing the fear he felt to the back of his mind. Once more calling on his hunter mindset.

By the time Dan had started on the last gash, the sun had set. Barry was holding Dan's flashlight above them so he could see what he was doing. Arin had pointed out that he could see the skin beginning to heal around the wounds. Dan didn't let himself relax, continuing to work.

Once finished, he sat back and wiped at his clammy forehead, smearing blood onto his skin and took a couple of deep breaths. Arin placed his arm around Dan's shoulder and pulled him into a half hug.

"Good job, Dan." He said.

Barry stood up and looked out into the darkness. There were a few howls in the distance.

"We should get out of here before that pack returns."

He looked down at Brian's unconscious form, then up at Arin.

"Can you carry, him?"

Arin nodded, already beginning to change. Once back in his werewolf form, Arin knelt down and carefully worked his arms beneath Brian and lifted him up.

Dan zipped up his backpack after packing it and put it on and grabbed his shotgun.

"I'm going to change, Dan." Barry said. "We'll be able to move faster if you ride on my back."

Dan looked at Barry, looking over his body, seeing the cuts all over his pale skin. "Are you sure? You were hurt too."

Barry rolled his shoulders, flexing his muscles. "These are nothing. I can at least carry you back to your truck."

"Alright." Dan said, not having much reason to refuse him. Besides he was anxious to get Brian back to the house.

Barry changed and crouched down, allowing Dan to climb on. Once he was sure, Dan had a good hold on him, he began to run. Arin was right behind him, with Brian cradled in his arms.

It was finally time to go home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan knocked lightly on the partially closed door. Hearing the soft 'come in', he pushed open the guest room door and walked in.

Brian looked up, a smile spreading across his face, seeing it was Dan. He watched as Dan walked over to the side of the bed he was resting on.

"Hey." Dan said, reaching out and placing his hand atop Brian's. "How are you feeling?" He asked, eyeing the still red but healed scars on his chest.

Leaning back on the pile of pillows behind him, Brian let out a sigh. "Better. Doesn't hurt anymore. Guess two days of sleeping helped." He joked. Dan gave him a small smile before it faded away.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Brian's forehead. "I'm glad you're okay. We were really getting worried there."

Brian moved his hand, lacing his fingers with Dan's and looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Brian let out soft laugh. "I hate to say it but this could become a pattern."

Dan frowned, hearing what Brian wasn't saying. If he decided to pursue a relationship with Brian, his condition of being a werewolf could cause a lot of grief for him.

As if that was enough to keep him away.

Pulling his hand from Brian's, he saw the flash of worry pass across Brian's face. So quick, Dan could have imagined it.

Dan turned and walked to the window. Looking out, he could see Arin and Barry in werewolf form, running around the yard with Suzy and Ross. It looked like they were playing with a frisbee. Dan couldn't help but smile at the child-like behavior of his friends.

He turned back to Brian, who stared up at him in confusion. Dan walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on Brian's leg.

"Brian. What do you plan on doing, now? The reason you came back was the rogue, right? It's dead. Will you leave again?"

Brian let out a breath, looking away. "My initial mission is done." He said. "But there's still a lot to do." He looked back at Dan.

"Hatred against werewolves is spreading throughout the area. All of this still originates from me. I don't think I could leave even if I wanted to. Werewolves need a voice and that voice is me."

Brian's hands clenched in the blanket covering him. "Trouble surrounds me. Follows me. It's not going to stop anytime soon. I plan on staying from now on. Try and fix my messes." He said.

"I won't ask you to put up with any of this, Danny. It wouldn't be fair." He said, looking back up at Dan. "I care about you too much, to subject you to werewolf problems, especially considering your past."

Dan continued to look at Brian, letting the silence stretch. Brian began to fidget, wondering what Dan's response would be.

The bed dipped as Dan moved closer, lifting his hand and cupping Brian's cheek, causing him to gasp in surprise. Dan smiled.

"Don't underestimate me, Brian. I already know this won't be easy. We all have personal struggles to deal with. The difference is we don't have to deal with them alone. I'm tired of hating werewolves and being held back by my past. I hope one day, I can let it go. Let go of the hatred and anger and I want this world to be safe for you, Arin and Barry. I want to be here with you all and help in any way I can." Dan leaned in closer, his hand slipping behind Brian's neck.

"I want to be by your side."

Brian felt Dan pulling him closer, his eyes fluttered shut.

"I want to be with you, Brian." He continued.

"I love you." Dan whispered, pressing their lips together in a slow and gentle kiss. Brian pressed back, responding and letting himself get lost in the feel of Dan's lips against his.

Breaking the kiss, Dan pulled back and stared into Brian's eyes.

“You still owe me a dinner.” He said with a smirk.

Brian barked out a laugh. “I do, don’t I?” Dan’s smile widened.

”And it better not be some cheap burger place.” He said in a joking tone. 

Brian shook his head, still chuckling. “I promise, it won’t be.”

He then leaned forward, kissing Dan and again and again, feeling unbelievably happy. Dan laughed, amused at Brian's actions.

Brian wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him close.

"I love you, too." He said.

"I know I can't give you a normal life but I'll do everything I can to make sure you're happy." Dan shook his head.

"Normal life isn't for me, Bri." He assured, reaching up and ruffling his hair.

"And you don't have to do anything. Just being with you makes me happy."

They stayed like that for several more seconds, wrapped in each other's arms.

Brian lifted his head and looked out the window, seeing his friends gathered together, now sitting on the ground.

His pack.

His family.

Brian knew whatever life threw at them, they would all face it together.

No matter what, everything would eventually be okay.

With Dan at his side, Brian truly believed that.


End file.
